Otros Dias
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Sabia que no era. Lo hicimos. Aqui estamos. Hay que terminar.// AKUROKU! LEMON
1. Un dia

**N/A:** Primero que nada debo decir que este fic esta dedicado a mi amigo Roxie 3 que adoro y aprecio con el alma y para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi le hago este fanfic. su usuario es : cross hearts, por si lo quieren visitar 8D lol. Eh...la historia va a estar revuelta y tendran que fijarse en los detalles. Gracias a todos lo que leen!.

Disfruten mucho!

* * *

_Para ti Roxie 3_

_Valiente, Fuerte y preciado amigo_

_Gracias por todo._

* * *

Nunca fue suficiente… ¿no es cierto?

Nunca…pude apreciarte…

Nunca…nunca pude darte todo eso que merecías…

A pesar de saber que mis esfuerzos eran en vano…Roxas…oh Roxas di mi alma a los avernos para verte contento…aun así…

¿Por qué te arrebataron?

¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿Por qué…no dijiste adiós?

Je…supongo que es estúpido pensar, que podrías despedirte de mi después de todo eso que te hice pasar…digo, no pido que me perdones…mucho menos que lo olvides…pero que si entiendas el porqué de todas esas cosas que dije y tuviste que ver.

¿Recuerdas…ese día en el que te bese frente tus amigos? ¿En la piscina de Hayner? ¿La noche que traía esos pantalones a la cadera? ... vamos, los que dijiste que eran de prostituta urgida…en fin...ESE dia…nunca te lo dije pero no lo hice porque traía copas encima…la verdadera razón era que solo quería ver tu reacción y tu lindo rostro cuando se enoja, además de probar de nuevo tus labios... ¿o crees que un Martini me tendría asi de noqueado? Con una botella de tequila apenas y me mareo, pero te tragaste muy bien esa excusa.

Mi punto es…que en todas tus presentaciones Roxie…eres tan hermoso.

Aun así…verte aquí, en esta cama, tan solo y maldito me asusta.

Juro por la vida que me dieron que si es necesario te daré mi corazón para que bombee tu sangre.

Las paredes del hospital están frías Roxie…

Despierta…

Despierta…

Mis noches necesitan tus abrazos Roxas…no me dejes solo ahora.

Mueve tus dedos, siente los míos…mira que aquí estoy y estaré contigo.

Despierta…

Despierta…

Quiero ver tus ojos de nuevo.

Al menos…una vez más.

xXOoOXx

"Hola, mucho gusto…"

Pensar que fue ese saludo el que comenzó todo…

"Me llamo Roxas Strife"

Su mano era grande y sudaba, jamás en mi vida había visto un tipo con un color de pelo parecido, picos de fuego que se levantaban en su cabeza…como los cardenales.

"Yo Axel…"

Un apretón de manos que selló un acuerdo inexistente. Su sonrisa era tan brillante.

Era joven y estúpido

Tenía 20 años.

Y no sabía que en varios meses iba a morir.

xXOoOXx

La cuidad siempre me pareció aburrida, común…poco sorpresiva, lo único que regalaba en las mañanas era el olor a mofle y cansancio, justo los lunes por la mañana cuando el pueblo bostezaba con pereza. Creo que era una de las muchas razones por las que nunca ame las ciudades, nunca lo he hecho…crecer en un pueblito te hace sentir menos en cuanto las metrópolis y si me lo preguntan me sigo sintiendo igual que esa tarde en mi pueblo natal, cuando mi madre me contaba sobre los monstruos de acero que se levantaban en forma de columnas imponentes…a esa edad ya sabía que no darían nada bueno.

No…no fue mi elección venir a Hollow Bastion a pasar el resto de mi vida infectando mis pulmones con el aire contaminado de las ciudades…No.

La única razón de mis esfuerzos era porque aquí se encuentra la universidad a la que quería ir.

Entonces…con esa decisión en mi mente, empaque mis maletas, me despedí de mi madre y mi vieja vida en Twilight Town y llegar aquí para comenzar mis estudios.

Comenzó a estudiar en la universidad Radiant Garden hace ya tiempo…me ha gustado el recinto, los profesores y más que nada la carrera por la que opté: Letras. Era perfecta…mi habilidad por el verbo escrito fue rápidamente notada por el profesor y compañeros, insistiendo que tendría un gran…GRAN futuro en la industria de los libros.

Solo les sonreía.

Pero ese maldito futuro me esperaba en las sombras, afilando los dientes con la lengua.

Fingí no haberlo visto.

…

Como sabrán, ver a un joven (disculpen mi falta de modestia) apuesto, con mirada hacia el futuro y confundido…significa lanzarle oportunidades sin sentidos de puntos que ni él ni nadie supiera de donde los sacaban… lugares desconocidos que invitaban a los chicos a ser partes de sus infiernos…yo no fui la excepción.

Recibí invitaciones al cien, todos los días, por la ranura que había debajo de mi puerta se escurrían las tarjetitas de presentación y las abundantes y asquerosas propuestas de los periódicos que eran dejados ahí a propósito.

Todos los malditos días, al llegar del trabajo de medio tiempo los hacía a un lado con mi pie para que me dejaran entrar…Un día, decidí detenerme a contarlos... Eran ya 348 papeles sin tirar a la basura, solo hechos a un lado.

Pero en fin…supongo que esto no me lleva a ningún lado...

Hablemos de cómo es que llegue a donde estoy

Digamos que…un día, mientras escribía en una de mis tardes libres, llego a mi puerta un paquete curioso, diferente a esos asquerosos volantes y papeles de colores. Nada era como esto…la cajita era aterciopelada y sobresaltaban las letras de "S.T" Sobre la madera, doradas y hermosas brillaban al roce de mi piel.

La metí a mi departamento que chillaba en pulcritud…y puse el misterioso paquete encima de la mesa.

¿Qué era? ¿De dónde había venido?

Lo abrí con cuidado para no estropear el presente, y descubrí que lo que contenía en su interior no era más que una tarjeta con ciertos datos…los mire con curiosidad.

_Estimado Roxas Strife:_

_Es un honor para nosotros que usted haya tenído el tiempo para atender a nuestra llamada y que pueda disfrutarla al máximo._

_Se le manda esta carta a petición de que venga a nuestras editoriales…un conocido de usted, nos menciono sobre su habilidad sobre las letras y nos mostro unos escritos. Estamos impresionados. Por _

_favor le pedimos que venga a una audiencia…pues sus escritos han despertado nuestra curiosidad sobre darle un espacio en nuestra casa, la honorable Editorial Axel…_

Sonreí…el nombre era muy peculiar…aun hasta para una editorial… ¿de dónde lo habrían sacado?... ¿una novela de ciencia ficción?...lo que sea, tal vez era el nombre del perro, acomodé mis ojos y seguí leyendo…después de un montón de mierda formal, detalles, el día el lugar y quien iría por mí a mi departamento…llegó al punto.

…_De verdad esperamos que lo considere y venga a visitarnos_

_Sin más por el momento nos retiramos con un saludo._

La firma era la curiosa. Con una caligrafía excelente…marcaba las dos letras misteriosas.

"_S.T"_

Dejé entonces el papel en el suelo y me senté anonadado.

De todas las ofertas para estudiar en diferentes lugares, comprar, vender, ganar y demás cosas inservibles…me había llegado una…invitación? ¿Propuesta?...a escribir para una editorial… ¿famosa? No lo sabría…pero el solo hecho de saber que alguien, conocido pero ajeno, había enseñado mis escritos a ese lugar…me lleno de una alegría y salte por mi departamento…Tenia el presentimiento que era Hayner o mi profesor…pero de verdad, en ese momento no me importó, estaba feliz.

Pobre de mí….ese era solo el principio.

…

Dos días de cansada y ansiosa espera…cuando me encontraba frente el edificio principal de las editoriales, acompañado por un chofer que me guiaría hasta donde estaría la audiencia…estaba nervioso, el hombre lo pudo notar por mi apariencia y como temblaba….entonces entramos, el recinto estaba lleno de gente, un tumulto de personas que iban y venían como la marea del mar…teléfonos sonando, celulares, los elevadores siempre activos y las voces de lindas jovencitas atendiendo a los visitantes en el lobby.

El chofer me evitó la espera y la molestia, guiándome directamente a un pasillo, al parecer privado, y conocía a todos los policías mientras los saludaba con una sonrisa y decía…:

"Viene conmigo…"

Vaya… ¿Qué clase de estatus tendría esta editorial como para que un simple chofer tuviera este tipo de estatus ante la autoridad?

Pronto llegamos.

Estábamos ahí, frente a una puerta de metal que invitaba a que entráramos.

El chofer lo hizo primero, luego yo.

Inmediatamente, me recibió un hombre de cabello plateado junto con un montón de personas detrás de él…Lo hizo con una sonrisa.

"Tu debes de ser Roxas eh? Bienvenido!!"

"Ah…G-gracias Señor…"

Apreté su mano con cierta vergüenza…estaba algo cohibido, todos me estaban viendo.

"¿Por qué tan tenso eh? … Soy Senmax Takeru…el dueño de la editorial…¿Qué te parece si te doy un tour eh? Te serviría de mucho!"

S.T…él era… ¿S.T? bueno…el apretón de manos me dijo mucho sobre él…al parecer quería que estuviera ahí…el paseo por toda la editorial me gusto, fue interesante, reí y me asuste a veces por como tomaba mi hombro con fuerza…también me intimidé.

"La Editorial Axel…" Comenzó a hablar mientras nos dirigíamos a su oficina. "Tiene ya 27 años de experiencia Roxas…siempre estamos buscando nuevos talentos como tú para que puedan darse a conocer al mundo…nuestra misión es hacer que la palabra se divulgue por los habitantes de la tierra"

"Ya veo…" Dije con falso interés.

"Pero bueno Roxas…". Me golpeo en el hombro, sacándome el aire. "Entremos a hablar…solo tú y-"

Abriendo la puerta, fue interrumpido. Su aliento no fue el único que fue arrebatado. Así fue con el mío que se lo llevo ese que estaba sentado en la silla del presidente con los pies sobre el escritorio…al parecer haciendo nada.

Era…Apuesto.

Cabello rojo arteria, y ojos verdes que se sorprendieron al verlo…y verme.

"AXEL?!". Rugió Senmax. "¿Qué HACES?!"

El chico pareció haberse reído. "Vamos Pa, solo estaba pasando el tiempo…".

Al juzgar por la cara de Senmax, me sonrió pidiéndome paciencia…un padre debía ser paciente con su hijo…no tenían similitud, pero si en lo arrogante.

Se acercó al escritorio amenazante y azotó con su mano los papeles.

"Levántate"

"¿Dónde están tus modales pa?... ¿por favor?"

"Por favor" Senmax dijo harto

Axel entonces meneo su cabeza y volteó a ver a la puerta. Pero mi cuerpo se topo con sus ojos…no me los quito de encima…me sonrió y se levantó hablándole a su padre.

"Tenemos visitas…"

Caminó como gato hasta la puerta, recargándose en el umbral, para verme con más claridad.

"…E-este es mi hijo menor".

"Mucho gusto…" Me le acerqué temeroso. "Me llamo Roxas Strife"

"Yo Axel". Un apretón de manos "Como lo pudiste haber deducido por el nombre de la editorial". Agrego el pelirrojo.

Logró hacerme reír, pareció haberle gustado.

"Puedo llevarlo a darle el resto del paseo?"

"N-no! Ahora no…"

"Vamos Pa…no hará daño que conozca donde estará…" Sonrió de nuevo "Puedo llevarlo al escritorio que pensabas para él"

"Aun está sucio hijo-"

"Podemos limpiarlo"

Aún algo tan sencillo, de sus labios salía de otra manera…fuese a propósito o no, me hizo sonrojarme.

"Vamos nuevo, te llevaré"

Jamás había tenido un amigo fuera de mi círculo de estudios...aunque no lo veía exactamente como un amigo…

Extendía su mano.

"Ven"

Sabía que si aceptaba…estaría cambiando el curso que el destino me tenía planeado.

Pero no pude dejar que su mano se quedara ahí.

Así que…acepte ir con él.

En el camino afuera de la oficina, decidió romper el hielo.

"Lamento si mi padre te lastimó, se que le pega muy duro a los que llegan…se emociona por esto de las letras".

"Ah…ya veo" Notó mis nervios y vergüenza.

"Hmp…" Se le escapo una risita. "Nos llevaremos bien Roxie" Se agachó a mi altura para darme un coscorrón y salirse con la suya

"Espero que decidas quedarte"

Lo más impresionante es que así fue.

Me quede.

…De verdad era estúpido.

Mi corazón me hacia estúpido.

Lo hizo hasta el último momento.


	2. Dos Dias

**N/A: **yaay eh vuelto a la vida 8D. Mañana presento examen final de literatura y diganme si me importa 8D. Teniq ue acabar el segundo capitulo de esta historia que va para mi amigo Roxas ;3; el cual adoro porque me he ayudado con muchisimas cosas xD no se imaginan 8D.

Gracias por leer ese fic, se que es algo revuelto pero de eso se trata...lol. Recomiendo solo una cosa. Estense atentos a QUIEN habla en cada separacion, vean que pasa...cada separacion explicara un pedazo de la historia. Son pequeñas narraciones saltadas, en primera persona y en narrador omnipotente owo.

Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que leyeron Corazon Intacto, de verdad, con toda mi alma se los agradezco.

Ahora, sin mas preambulos, eh aqui. Capitulo dos.

Disfruten mucho.

* * *

Sus respiros estaban en mi nuca, perfectamente acomodados en la parte de atrás de mi cabello. Espero que la estructura natural de él no le sea molestia alguna…parecía estarlo jalando con cierta pasión atorada en el pecho y que salía en forma de gemidos ahogados en mis besos.

No lo soltaba…tenía que sostenerlo…no quería que callera y se pegara en la cabecita que tanto amaba tomar entre mis manos. Simplemente Roxas es un dulce para mis ojos y manos, tan pequeño…es una obligación para mi protegerlo...tenerlo conmigo, darle lo que quiera, siempre.

Mis manos se separaron de la cabeza que tanto amaban y ahora estaban ocupadas en áreas mas al sur del cuerpo del rubio que estaba envuelto en el mío, verticalmente, sosteniéndolo contra la pared, sus manos arañaban mi espalda, lanzándole a mi cabeza una sensación de satisfacción, le sonreí mientras decía su nombre…sabia que amaba que se lo dijera en susurros, en su oído.

"A…Axel"

Ahí lo tenía…ambos sabíamos que el momento era peligroso pero ¿Qué demonios? Mi padre no llegara a la editorial nada pronto y eso siempre es bueno. Más tiempo para Roxie.

El callejón que estaba a un lado de la editorial estaba mojado, húmedo, olía a soledad, lo que nos convenció para optar por él y decir ahí cuanto nos queríamos sin palabras entre sus paredes. Justo cuando Roxas encontró el camino para que llegara mi área sensible, parecía haberme resbalado, pero pronto me recupere y seguí con lo que hacía…Se le notaba algo impaciente, como si lo que estaba pasando lo había visto en un sueño, una fantasía…No quería dejarme ir. Yo tampoco. El momento era prácticamente perfecto, casi nunca tenemos tanto tiempo para nosotros…ahora que lo tenemos no queremos dejarnos ir.

Seguimos besándonos los labios, la piel, el alma.

Si hubiera sabido que en pocos meses dejaría de respirar…

No lo hubiera soltado.

XxOoOxX

Me levante esa mañana en mi cama, hecha garras por los sueños que me hacían torcerme, y me puse de pie para levarme mi cara. Estaba dura y caída...el agua siempre la arreglaba…sus gotas se resbalaban por mis dedos para morir en el lavabo blanco y limpio de mi pequeño baño, que constaba únicamente de la regadera, el lavabo y el retrete. Me mire al espejo y vi a mi gemelo…estaba sonriendo, mmm eso era curioso…normalmente mi rostro es parecido al de un Ogro habido siendo interrumpido en medio de su cena. O el de Pence cuando le tiran sus paletas.

Entonces decidí privarme de mi mismo y le seque la cara con la toalla blanca que estaba a un lado, esperándome como todas las mañanas…era la primera que me recibía.

Me dirigí ahora a mi armario y saque una camisa y unos pantalones de mezclilla que hace tiempo no me pongo…no recuerdo porque deje de frecuentarlos…pero hoy era mi primer día en la editorial, tenía que ir presentable.

La luz del sol apenas era visible en la ciudad según mi ventana.

Me queje de mi mismo y mi puntualidad…seguí cambiándome.

Pronto mi imagen se veía aceptable, cuando me digne a tomar un pedazo de pan de mi cocina, recogí mis escritos, mi computadora portátil y Salí de mi departamento rápidamente…viendo de reojo los papeles en el suelo…camine con apuro para llegar temprano a la Editorial…y en parte para ver al pelirrojo con el que había soñado.

Como desde el día de ayer.

XxOoOxX

La editorial se veía tranquila, en paz, no era común pero como amaba el sonido callado de la luz acariciando mis orejas, no esperaba que nadie viniera por mí, mi escritorio parecía ya estaba acostumbrado a mi presencia como todos los que trabajaban donde mismo.

Y darme la idea de pensar que este edificio seria mi segunda casa.

Je, que divertido pensar en que me pagarían con cheque cada quince días…pensé de la nada que haría con mi paga…se me vino a la mente una mascota. Me gustan los gatos…no, mejor un hurón, creo que son más pequeños y más interesantes…al menos mas que un animal que solo sepa lamerse el pelaje cada cinco minutos, ¿perros? Ugh, no por favor, si la idea de un gato me asusta el de un perro me aterra…son como niños pero con una lengua más larga, pelos por todo el cuerpo y ladridos en lugar de palabras.

¿Bebes? Ah…no pienso tener hijos después de ver como mi tía batalla todos los días como las 7 creaturas que Dios puso bajo su cuidado. Siempre la he admirado, pero la vida de padre no es para mí.

¿Casarme? Digamos que…eh, tengo un gusto diferente, era por eso que nunca me gusto la secundaria. Verán, soy bisexual, por lo tanto me da igual el sexo de esa persona que me guste con tal de que se me haga interesante y sepa cocinar. Aun así, tengo mis grandes excepciones y durante toda mi preparatoria y lo que llevo de la carrera no me ha gustado nadie de la escuela o antiguos trabajos. Bueno…creo que en ningún otro trabajo sin contar éste… Axel…es tan diferente, hubo algo en él que no me permitió hablar normalmente a su lado… ¿me estaba volviendo disléxico? ¿Nervios? Oh Dios mío, nunca me ha 

puesto tan nervioso como para pegar palabras e ideas y que de mi boca solo salieran monosílabos torcidos…Aun así, no puedo darme ideas locas puesto que es el hijo de mi jefe así que estoy algo jodido. A pesar de eso, algo dentro de mí me dice que tome la iniciativa. ¿Pero de qué? …Cada día me impresiona más como es que mi cerebro piense aparte de mí…un detalle, de entre muchos otros, que me hace especial.

Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que llegue a mi escritorio, sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentado con mi computadora portátil abierta lista para comenzar a escribir en ella. En lo que mi mente se ponía lista, vi una notita pegada en la pared de mi cuadro y me acerque para leerla.

"_Tu trabajo de esta semana será hacer una historia para nuestro periódico, sale cada domingo. Es tu primer trabajo nuevo, y es importante. No lo desperdicies. Ah y…nos veremos por ahí… nuevo"_

Su firma…no era nada parecida a la de su padre, ni si quiera en la pulcritud, mucho menos en la caligrafía.

"_Axel Takeru"_

Je, sus últimas palabras me hicieron reír lo que se debe, deje la nota donde debía ir y me recosté en una mano para que mi cabeza echara a andar su imaginación.

Una historia...

Mmmmm una de esas pueden abarcar tantas especificaciones como la mente humana crea posible, Tal vez piense hacerlo como una novela pero si lo hago un día llegare a aburrir a los lectores…mejor una serie de misterio. Si… algo que no puedan dejar de leer ni aunque la casa se les venga encima…creo que puedo hacerlo. ¿Por qué no? Tal vez algo de un detective, que resuelva misterios en la ciudad, andando de criminal en criminal, mandándolos a todos a la cárcel.

Se oye más o menos como Sherlock Homes…o una típica aventura detectivesca…pero… ¿y si son misterios conforme el ocultismo? Oh, claro…ahí obviamente ya cambia la cosa nadie puede dejar a un lado un papel que hable sobre ello. La curiosidad es muy fuerte.

Confié entonces en mis palabras y conocimientos y comenzó a escribir la historia que había pedido…No llevaba ni media hoja cuando sentí que alguien observaba desde atrás, no solo lo que escribía…pero note especial atención a mi trasero.

Muy pronto se acercó más.

"Ya veo…no pierdes tiempo"

Voltee para ver de quien se trataba…no me lo esperaba, tenía un gran parecido con Axel, exceptuando su mirada de pervertido y que su rostro aparentaba más edad que la que tenía el pelirrojo de mis 

sueños. El tipo me veía con cierto interés y orgullo desde arriba, esperando una respuesta cruzó sus largos brazos y sonrió.

"Así es Sr. –"

"Reno Takeru" Dijo interrumpiéndome "Reno…para ti"

¿Reno?... ¿Reno Takeru?... ¿él era el hijo mayor de Xenmas?

"…Ah…s-si Reno…mi mente así trabaja"

"Eso me gusta oír"

Se me acercó aun mas, al rostro, sabiendo que me había sonrojado, sonrió y me tomo la barbilla con una de sus manos largas y frías…estaba acariciándome, sentí su dedo pulgar.

"Eres un muy buen chico Roxas…leí tus otros trabajos y me parecieron excelentes…no dudaremos que este será mejor ¿verdad?"

Mis nervios no me permitieron hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza…Reno, sonriendo pícaramente, acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro con fuerza.

"Estaré alrededor…Roxie…no dudes en llamarme si tienes dudas"

Me dejó respirando agitadamente y le vi irse por el pasillo. Su elegancia era digna de un gato y se movía con un vaivén en las caderas como mujer, me impresiono su larga sonrisa, pareció haberse divertido y me dio coraje el hecho de que se lo permití.

Esa mañana fui oficialmente violado sicológicamente por Reno Takeru.

Y no fue la única vez.

Desde ese día, Reno no dejo de visitarme y susurrarme al oído las cosas más inimaginables posibles.

Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que mis ojos ya estaban puestos en su hermano menor...

…

Más tarde, mientras mi cabeza se recuperaba de la violación e intentaba darme ideas coherentes, no pude evitar retorcerme cuando esa persona especial me rozó el cuello con su dedo. Su tacto era muy diferente al de Reno…no era morboso, pero tenía una delicadeza especial que me hacia suspirar.

"¿Qué pasa nuevo?...te veo algo nervioso… ¿sin ideas?"

Axel…era él otra vez.

"Ah…". Logre decir entre suspiros entrecortados "Sr…Axel"

"Axel por favor". Sonrisa. "no te molestes en llamarme así, solo ocupa tiempo y me gustaría que me trataras con más confianza…"

Se sentó así a mi lado, viéndome como ponía mis ojos nerviosos en la computadora…se acercó un poco más para que no se le escapara ni un solo detalle, lo supe al oír el rechinido de la silla y porque su respirar estaba técnicamente detrás de mi oreja derecha.

"…Entonces?"

"…Eh?". Me interrumpió los pensamientos, sus ojos verdes estaban atentos a mis manos y más que nada a mi cara.

"Vas a escribir… ¿no?"

"Ah- aun no se me ocurre nada que pueda servir…-"Y me calle la boca cuando la suya se puso justo detrás de mi oreja.

Nunca jamás una sensación así me había embargado…Pronto, puso su mano sobre la mía, como si me quisiera enseñar a hacer algo, su pecho estaba recargado en mi espalda. Estaba literalmente atrapado entre su cuerpo y mi escritorio.

"…A-Axel…"

"…Tu idea central es muy buena"

Voltee hacia él mientras se separaba de mí y me dejaba respirar, se cruzó de brazos desde arriba sin dejar su sonrisa…

"¿Misterios?...en una ciudad…me parece fantástico... ¿Que tipo de misterios?"

"…Ocultismo…"

Rio…tal vez con cierto desdén. "Seria mejor que evitaras esos temas en la ciudad…Las novelas detectivescas que mi padre lee no tienen mucho que ver con cosas sobrenaturales, para agradarle mejor haz algo un poco mas…_real_". Se dio la vuelta para irse de mi cubículo, era obvio que quería que viera como era su cuerpo, por como lo movió.

"Bueno Roxas…vendré de vez en cuando para checar tu historia…no nos decepciones, nuevo".

Me guiño el ojo y con eso emprendió su camino hacia las otras áreas del recinto, en las que tal vez hizo lo mismo, pero me sentía tremendamente especial esa mañana.

No solo Reno, pero Axel, el tipo que me intento seducir ayer en la tarde me estaba…n-no.

Saco conclusiones muy rápido.

Un día acabaran siendo mi muerte…

xXOoOXx

"_Axel…bueno, Axel es todo un personaje, lo conocí una mañana que bostezaba cansancio y rutina atareada, jamás pensé que me encontraría con una persona así en la editorial. Sin duda es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. _

_Axel es Axel_

_Su nombre encierra tanta personalidad como misterios_

_Es explosivo pero interesante hasta el punto que nunca es demasiado saber sobre él, Es coqueto y muy atractivo. Es tranquilo y hasta eso puede ser que no le importe que pase en su vida con tal de que pase…solo eso._

_Es alto y tiene el cabello de fuego._

_Sus ojos son verdes como el pasto comido por las llamas._

_Su simple presencia siempre hace que tiemble, Saber que se acerca acelera el corazón a aletazos colibrí y mágicamente me hacen perder la noción del tiempo…-_

…"

El pelirrojo dejo de leer.

Axel dejo los papeles a un lado, mientras sentado en el escritorio de su amado, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer…había encontrado escritos de los que nunca le había hablado, justo detrás de sus carpetas, amontonados uno por uno.

Eran ya bastantes, pero con leer el primero le había enternecido el alma.

En ese momento lo extraño como nunca.

Cuánto amo a Roxas…solo él podría decirlo

Lo que daría para verlo de nuevo…se le perdió cuando se fue

xXOoOXx

"¡ROXAS!"

La voz de Axel hizo un cierto eco en los oídos de Roxas…caían a la nada, dejándose llevar por un vacio espectral que lo envolvía poco a poco…se comió así sus energías.

El impacto había sido mortal.

Sangre.

Su cuerpecito, ese que era tan amado por el pelirrojo, había caído al suelo…sonó un estruendo vacio y sordo…tal vez era solo el silencio de un alma despidiéndose callada.

Roxas sintió entonces como alguien sostuvo su cuerpo en un ente de silencio espectral, se oyeron unas lagrimas caer en su cara…y un sollozo haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte…pero sus sentidos se fueron desfalleciendo…

No había nada ya…solo un chico pelirrojo y su grito haciéndose un eco.

Cerró los ojos…y se dejo llevar por el frio.

Fue muy tarde cuando Axel se dio cuenta…de que ese que sostenía en sus brazos estaba por dar el último suspiro.

Y en el concreto tan duro…las lágrimas cantaban la marcha funeraria…segundo a segundo…mientras Roxas moría.

xXOoOXx

Me levante ese mañana como todas…no me importa la hora con tal que sea de día y tenga el tiempo para trabajar…puede que a primera vista parezca un vago, pervertido, asqueroso, pobre…entre muchas otras etiquetas que la gente me ha dado…pero la verdad mi forma de ser es una mezcla de la de mi madre y mi abuelo.

Mi papa? Je…el viejo Xemnas está muy ocupado poniéndole atención a Reno…odio cuando se pone así…se cree importante solo porque es el mayor….mis bolas son mayores que ese patán…Un…pensándolo bien creo que de hecho si lo son.

Ah, mi cama estaba igual que siempre…las sirvientas no deben de tardar para traerme el desayuno o las tareas de hoy en esa maldita bandeja de plata que brilla y me ciega cuando se paran en el área equivocada…hmp, maldito Reno…mi padre le da el privilegio de elegirlas…y lo que tienen de lindas lo tienen de estúpidas…la mitad no me puede decir la diferencia entre Epilogo e Introducción…la otra mitad no sabe donde está el baño.

Ah…si por mi fuera de sirvienta pondría a ese chico rubio de la editorial…con un traje como el que llevan las señoritas de aquí…mmm no se le vería nada…NADA mal…vi que tiene un trasero firme y una cara de ensueño…

Creo que es la única razón por la que me he estado levantando temprano.

Hoy…creo que es su semana en la editorial…ya debió haber terminado su columna para nuestro periódico… ¿Cómo estará?...no creo que este nada mal, es decir…el chico tiene mucho talento, tal y como su profesor dijo…tiene futuro…Así que mejor debería enfocarme en invitarlo a salir.

Ya ha pasado una semana…seguramente se acostumbro a mi presencia, es hora de que nos veamos más seguido…mas cerca.

No pasó mucho tiempo y las sirvientas llegaron…debía privarme de imaginarme a Roxas en ese traje si no quería que las chicas tuvieran un momento algo incomodo…tan pronto se fueron yo decidí levantarme e ir a tomar un baño.

Como solo duermo con mis bóxers es muy fácil deshacerme de ellos, es decir, ya tengo practica en ese tipo de cosas si saben a lo que me refiero.

Abrí el grifo y espere a que la tina se llenara de agua tibia…adoro cuando el baño se llena de humo y tapa la vista, es el lugar perfecto para tener un encuentro con tu novio o novia…lastima que no tengo a nadie por ahora…no so de relaciones largas…normalmente la mayoría duran una noche…

Tal vez dos…

Pero no más.

Entonces…si…seria genial si-

Ah…la tina se lleno. Al fin.

Metí primero los pies y me envolví en el agua mientras daba un largo suspiro…moje mis cabellos y mire hacia el techo.

"…Roxas…"

Hoy voy a verlo de nuevo…

Comenzé a jugar con el agua y sonreí al pensar en todo eso que le haría.

"…Algo…tienes"

…

Y el humo lleno el resto del cuarto…

Solo mi cabello y ojos resaltaban entre lo gris…y tal vez…la mancha rubia de ojos azules que no dejaba en paz a mi cabeza.

Desde ese día, nunca olvide a Roxas.

Y aun sabiendo lo que pasaría…no lo hubiera dejado de pensar.


	3. Tres Dias

**N/A: **Hola hola! 8D. Regreso con el Tercer capitulo de O.D...espero que lo disfruten...veran, ultimamente he estado seca del cerebro, literalmente...este fic va a necesitar mucha de mi atenciom y esfuerzo, por lo tanto les pido disculpas por el tiempo que tardo y gracias por su paciencia. Gracias gracias...que lean y me digan que les parece siempre me alegra el dia c: se los agradezco mucho. En este capi muchas cosas se van a aclarar...asi que pongan atencion corazones mios xD. Bueno, yo me ire a dormir, puesto que es la una de la mañana, y creo que me merezco un descanso xDDD. Gracias y Disfruten mucho c:

Ah, la separacion que tiene "X" no separa historias. solo narrador.

Ahora si, disfruten xD

* * *

Esto era nuevo, sus susurros fueron captados por mis oídos como una caricia divina…palabras arrastradas por el viento, como si en verdad quisieran decirme algo... ¿Que podía hacer a merced del pelirrojo que me tenía apresado contra la pared? No…no quería soltarme de su mano…estaba temblando, ¿Por qué tan nervioso Axel? Nunca logre entenderte. Bajaste tus manos como su fuese tu cuerpo, me envolviste como conociéndome… te gustaba oírme hablarte con el aliento entrecortado.

Al poco tiempo nos volvimos adictos el uno al otro, nos volvimos dependientes de el sabor y la presencia del otro…nos volvimos uno solo Axel… ¿no era muy difícil admitir que me querías verdad?... Pero era de esperarse que todo lo dejaras hasta el último maldito momento.

¿Aun recuerdas esa tarde? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

¿Esa mañana cansada? Yo si lo recuerdo, jamás olvidare el olor a papeles viejos que tenia la editorial que lleva tu nombre…Fue tan emocionante saber que a un estudiante, a punto de graduarse, le dan un trabajo en esa importante editorial…Nunca pensé que no solo escribiría sobre lo que me gusta y quiera, si no que también a veces me perdía describiendo tu persona, tu figura…tú. Cuando me sorprendía a mi mismo con las manos en la masa…tomaba los papeles con tu descripción y los escondía detrás de mis carpetas, donde permanecieron, siempre…sin que tú lo supieras.

Si...recuerdo también ese día en la casa de mí amigo Hayner, que con esos pantalones de prostituta urgida te me acercaste, estaban muy pegados Axel, debes de saber que no le dejaron nada a mi imaginación…y créeme, como escritor puedo imaginarme muchas cosas.

Ese día, cuando me besaste…pude haber jurado que era un sueño… ¿lo fue? ¿Fue real Axel?... ¿lo hiciste porque te gustaba o solo porque se te hacia lindo?

No importa la respuesta que fuera, lograrías hacer el mismo efecto con cualquiera…tu…me lograste conquistar…en los pocos días ya sentía que ibas a hacer algo importante.

O recuerdas…ese día cuando me diste el primer trabajo de la editorial, después de haber conocido a tu hermano…como tocaste mis manos…y-yo-

Caí en tus encantos como cualquiera lo haría Axel…pero la única diferencia fue que tú viste algo más en mí que solo un tipo que besar y llevar a la cama.

Pero supongo que siempre te costo aceptarlo, un tipo como tú, ¿enamorarse? Era estúpido pensarlo…es estúpido solo el imaginárselo, que Axel seria sensible como para enamorarse…de otro hombre.

¿Era acaso tan difícil moverse del escritorio de tu padre?

¿No coquetearme?

¿Ser más directo?

¿De verdad aun recuerdas?

Esa tarde… ¿antes de morir?

…

¿La recuerdas?

Porque quisiera oír tu opinión al respecto…saber que estabas ahí.

Odio el sentimiento de pensar…que al momento que te cerré la puerta te fuiste para siempre.

¿O no fue así?

XxOoOxX

…

"Axel esto es poco profesional…"

"Vamos Roxas! ¡Sé que no tienes nada que hacer más tarde!".

El pelirrojo lo tenía donde quería…Sosteniendo la invitación en la mano, con sus ojos azules algo vidriosos de la vergüenza y a punto…de ceder.

"..E-en eso tienes razón p-pero…"

"Roxas"

Ahora Axel se le había acercado…logro resaltar uno de sus puntos débiles, ya tenía tiempo en la editorial como para haber desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia el atractivo pelirrojo…y era el momento perfecto para que salieran a flote…no el indicado para confesarlos, mucho menos tener contacto…pero ahora los ojos verdes de Axel le miraban fijamente a la cara…que estaba roja, llena de vergüenza y delatando sus intenciones muy a fondo.

"…Roxas….vamos… ¿Qué te cuesta acompañarme a una inocente fiesta?"

"…Las políticas de la empresa…"

Axel suspiró, casi vencido, y lo apresó contra su cuerpo y el escritorio, una vez más estaban muy juntos, una vez más, la cara roja de Roxas volvió a aparecer…y los ojos verdes de Axel le miraron casi filosos. "…No deben de preocuparte…ni siquiera un poco…no se dará cuenta, te lo prometo"

Roxas debió haberlo pensado dos veces, porque esa sería la única vez que confiaría en sus promesas y una de las muchas veces que seguiría aceptando sus propuestas. Dijo que sí. Y esa noche iría a una fiesta con el hijo de su jefe…el…sexy y atractivo hijo de su jefe que le había estado hablando casi por durante dos semanas.

Esa tarde, emocionado, termino las 10 hojas del día y después de entregarlas, saliendo de la editorial, se encontró con el chico que llevaba su nombre…recargado en una de las columnas de ésta, le miraba 

provocativamente, Roxas fingió no haberlo visto, pero cuando se le puso en medio de su camino tuvo que alzar la vista. Axel tenia a sonrisa apretando un cigarrillo…Roxas lo vio confundido.

"… ¿Fumas?"

"De vez en cuando"

"Nunca me lo dijiste"

"Nunca preguntaste"

El rubio aprovechó que el mayor se detuviera a inhalar un poco más de su cigarro y se apresuro a aclarar sus dudas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿no irías a la fiesta?"

"Oh, curiosamente un lindo rubio acepto ir conmigo esta mañana…trabaja aquí y decidí esperarlo". Bajó a su altura admirando lo rojo que se había puesto, Roxas lo hizo hacia atrás.

"Acepte acompañarte en la fiesta no todo el camino desde la editorial…"

"Aja…pero ¿Qué tipo de caballero seria si dejara que fueras solo?"

El pelirrojo se le acomodo a un lado, ofreciendo su brazo, mirando desde abajo los ojos azules que parecían estarse resistiendo.

"Vamos…déjame llevarte"

Después de forcejear consigo mismo, Roxas bajó la cabeza y caminó.

"Como sea…y baja el brazo no soy una niña"

Axel sonrió y se puso a su lado.

"Sabes que pareces… ¿Por qué crees que la mitad de los empleados te han invitado a salir?"

"No lo sé… ¿son gay?"

"En ese caso, ya me habría tirado a todos…"

"…Eres una puta Axel…"

"Me amas así…"

Caminaron por la ciudad peleando y platicando sobre temas que Axel sacaba de por debajo de las piedras, estaba muy interesado en el rubio, más de lo que ya podría mostrarse, Roxas en cambio, comprendía que la invitación no fue por nada y que más que una amistad el pelirrojo estaba buscando otro tipo de relación.

No es que se quejara pero…algo le estaba haciendo sentir incomodo, como una espina debajo de la uña, como una nítida sensación de que estaba…_mal._

Pensó inmediatamente que el sentimiento derivaba de la opinión de sus padres, ninguno estaba de acuerdo que su hijo podía enamorarse de otro individuo del mismo sexo por lo que siempre, desde que Roxas les dijo de su preferencia, le han estado intentando convencer de que se convirtiera en los caminos rectos del Señor y dejara de pensar en chicos.

Roxas siempre odio esa idea, de que Dios te rechazara solo porque quieres a alguien del mismo sexo. Se le hacía estúpido.

Era una manera de decir que solo existía un amor condicionado en que fuera de tu sexo contrario, un amor limitado y establecido. Roxas no creía en los límites para el amor. Ni mucho menos en que las capacidades de éste estaban escritos ya.

Pero eso era algo que sus padres no podían entender.

"HEY"

La voz de Axel y una cierta sensación en la parte posterior de su cuerpo lo hizo reaccionar al mundo donde caminaba, sonrojándose y haciendo pucheros, sus ojos azules se afilaron al ver al pelirrojo riéndose a cierta distancia de él.

"AXEL?! ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?"

"Quería cerciorarme de que tu trasero fuera firme"

"¡NO haces sentido alguno!... ¡dolió!" Pegándole en el hombro, Roxas se dedico a verlo con intensidad para recibir risas de parte del pelirrojo

"Eso pasa la primera vez"

"Eres demasiado tosco"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?..." Axel aprovechó y le abrazó la cintura desde su espalda…sus largos dedos recorrieron su abdomen y pudo sentir la chispa que corrió por el cuerpo del rubio…esto estaba yendo muy bien. "Soy especialmente tierno contigo".

"Ja… ¿eso le dices a todos?" Sonrojado, Roxas le hizo a un lado.

"Hmp…tal vez"

Roxas suspiro

"Eres increíble"

"¿Verdad que lo soy?". Dijo el pelirrojo sin captar el cierto tono de ironía que su compañero le había puesto en su expresión.

"Hay que apurarnos…no quieres llegar tarde ¿o sí?"

"Na, la verdad no me interesa…estas fiestas son puro compromiso social…"

"¿Tu hermano no irá?"

"¿Reno?...Nah…el tiene otras amistades…"

"Ya veo..."

"Además, le dije que no irías así que…mucho menos iba a venir"

Rápidamente, las mejillas de Roxas subieron de tono. "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Axel rió acariciándole la cabeza. "Ah, nada en absoluto, tu solo te creas con tu cabeza lo que quieres creer"

"¡Déjame en paz! ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Por una maldita noche?"

"Oh bueno depende en cómo me lo pidas"

"Deja eso"

"Hey Roxas…"Lo abrazó con ternura mientras notó la mirada de admiración del rubio. "Llegamos"

El evento estaba cubierto en luces y espectaculares…era al parecer la fiesta de un niño rico que tenía mucho tiempo libre y una amplio directorio…la gente entraba de montón y la música aturdía lo suficiente para hacer temblar la acera…Roxas, jamás había recurrido a una "fiesta" de esas…era bueno pensar, que estuvo lejos de ellas y de la gente rica el mayor tiempo que pudo. La única persona con mucho dinero con la que recurrió un día fue con Hayner…estudió letras con él un buen tiempo, era un buen chico, hasta el momento en el que tuvo unos problemas en el colegio y bueno, Roxas no quería recordar cómo le dijo de lo que moriría al profesor…no le molesto el lenguaje que Hayner utilizo para expresar su enojo…era solo…que resultó que lo que predijo en su escena de ira se cumplió.

Así que ese fue uno de los factores por los cuales Hayner fue borrado de su vida.

Al menos eso creyó, porque al entrar a la fiesta…maldijo su suerte al ver que Axel traía al anfitrión de la fiesta para presentárselo. La mirada que se dieron fue más de sorpresa que de alegría.

"Roxas…él es Hayner…amigo mío desde pequeños…él estudió Letras como tú, así que creo que han de tener algo bueno de que platicar… ¿no?"

Axel bajo la voz al notar los nervios en la cara de su querido Rubio, cuando hizo contacto visual con Hayner para saber que estaba pasando, el anfitrión solo sonrió.

"Y-Ya nos conocíamos Axel…estábamos en la misma clase…"

"…Ooooh…"

El pelirrojo borró la sonrisa entendiendo el terrible sentimiento de incomodidad que Roxas debió haber pasado…sin entenderlo, se puso a su lado y lo abrazó.

"Lo siento, no tenía la menor idea…debiste habérmelo presentado antes Hayner…"

"Bueno, intente sacarlo a una de mis fiestas…pero en las que él iba tú estabas ocupado en tus otros placer-"

Interrumpido por la mirada de Axel, cambió el tema de inmediato…el hecho no paso desapercibido a ojos de Roxas.

"Entonces…Roxas es-"

"Mi acompañante, no malinterpretes nada…"

Ciñendo su mano en la cintura, alejo al rubio de ahí y a dirigirse a aéreas que ni él conocía de la casa de su amigo. Entre el mar de gente desaparecieron el pelirrojo y el rubio…dejando atrás al chico que algo triste se daba la vuelta para seguir atendiendo a los invitados que llegaban.

XxXxXxX

El resto de la fiesta parecía ser monótona y vacía…cosa que no le pasaba por los sesos a Axel, el se veía muy alegre saludando amigos y presentándome con ellos…Varios creyeron que era su nueva mascota.

"_Ah… ¿es otro novio?"_

"_Trajiste un joto a la fiesta… ¿eh?"_

"_¡Que linda niña!"_

"_¿Me puede dar su teléfono?"_

Unos de los muchos comentarios que preferí ignorar…la cara de Axel molesto era suficiente para mí.

Pasó el tiempo, y mientras esperaba a Axel en el borde de la piscina miraba a todas las personas que estaban presentes. Unas pocas me miraban respondiendo al estimulo de sentir que alguien los estaba observando, pocos me sonreían…uno que otro me maldijo en mi cara…y otros se acercaban a preguntar que si era mayor de edad.

"Hey…guapa, ¿te puedo hacer compañía?"

"Estoy con Takeru"

Su apellido era razón suficiente para dejar de intentar y darse la vuelta sin volverse a acercar, se despidió con una sonrisa atemorizada y corriendo hacia el lado opuesto…poco a poco me iba dando cuenta de lo poderoso que era su nombre en ese lugar… ¿era por ser amigo de Hayner…o que era hijo del dueño de la editorial más grande del país?

"Roooxie"

Oh no…

Me volví para ver a Axel en los pantalones más ajustados que pudo haber encontrado…con vérselos puestos una sola vez me di cuenta que tenía una buena razón para llevarlos en público. No había de nada que avergonzarse…al menos de lo que mostraba.

"oh vamos Roxas… ¿Qué dices?"

Para cuando dijo eso, solo oí su voz, mis ojos no podrían más.

"¿Qué puedo decir?"

"La verdad…tu eres un hombre de palabras!...¡dime!"

"……Parecen de puta urgida"

Abrí los ojos al oír el reverendo silencio que dejo mi veredicto en el ambiente…y su rostro tenía una mezcla de vergüenza y risa. Pronto, explotó, sacó la carcajada más real que pude haber oído de su boca en los últimos días de habernos conocido, Luego, volteó a verme calmado, se acercó y tomó mis hombros.

"Si eso dices…"

Comenzó a acercase...podía sentir que algo se acercaba pero prefería engañarme, por primera vez, me deje ir en brazos de lo desconocido que se materializaba en brazos de Axel

Fue cuando me besó que no sabía ya que era más importante. El hecho que era enfrente de todos, o que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Esa noche Axel Takeru me besó, no sé si hubo alcohol de por medio, pero sé que fuese lo que fuese…en ese momento me sentí, auténticamente en un paraíso que no sabía cuando iba a ser arrebatado de mis brazos, fuera pronto o no…jamás olvidare la sensación.

Acto seguido mi cabeza se apropio de mí, lo alejó de mi cuerpo y prosiguió a salir del recinto…lo deje solo esperando mas de mi…en ese momento no quise saber nada mas de Axel Takeru que el sabor a piña colada que me dejo en los labios.

Por primera vez me había sentido usado…sin saber que ese fue el primer beso que Axel le dio a un chico del que se estaba enamorando.


	4. El Dia

**N/A: **Hey xD Volvi a la vida con el cuarto capi de este fic...espero que les gute, porque creanmehe escrito fics largos y capitulos largos. Este es oficialmente de los mas largos que he hecho. Y orgullosa de que asi haya sido. c: Roxas, amigo, espero que sea de tu agrado. No olvides falta uno mas xD. Cuidense todos y disfrutenlo mucho. Gracias Gracias Graacias!! Mucho amor para todos xD

* * *

Axel caminaba por los pasillos del hospital…ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos…desde hace tiempo que iba todos los días…para ver cómo estaba Roxas. Llevaba flores y un libreto de hojas.

Al entrar al cuarto 803 se podía oler lo limpio y se notaba el nítido detalle de las rosas, se sentó a su lado y lo miró tomándole de la mano, acariciando la piel que no había perdido su calidez del todo. La mirada de Axel pasó pronto por el buró de un lado de la ventana, donde descansaban los regalos y los libros ya leídos, se notaba un brillo curioso que salía de una cajita pequeña con terciopelo azul.

Apartó la mirada con dolor y se volvió hacia el chico.

"…Es…curioso ¿sabes? Nunca…me dijiste sobre las descripciones que hacías sobre mi…Las encontré hoy…mientras limpiaba tus cosas". Las dejó en el buró, justo encima de _"La sombra del viento"_. "Y…todas lo hacen a la perfección…". Se mantuvo callado, y lentamente acercó su mano al cabello del Rubio, lo acaricio lentamente y poco a poco comenzó a llorar. "Siento no haberte dado la suficiente…confianza…la suficiente…certeza…-"

"…No debes preocuparte, Roxas…". Tomó su frente una vez más. "Han ofrecido operarte, de la cabeza, dicen que es algo de tu cerebro…y que pueden ayudar…no te preocupes…todo…va a salir bien"

Y con eso se quebró para llorar en sus brazos.

La operación fue planeada dentro de dos meses. Era el tercer mes en que Roxas estaba en coma…y todos los días Axel se arrepentía de no haberle dado ese anillo antes que todo pasara.

xXOoOXx

"Es…un imbécil"

Roxas repetía entre sollozos la frase que había marcado su noche y madrugada…Después de haber trabajado con el por varios meses, temía que algo así pasara…

Abrazando la almohada, dejando que esta se comiera las lágrimas, pedía a lo que fuera que lo pudiera escuchar, que por favor no lo condenara a una miserable vida de amor vacio.

Por favor, eso sería demasiado para él.

¿Ese beso…fue real?

¿Fue al menos sincero?

Axel… ¿era sincero?

…Por el momento, decidió cerrarse al mundo y seguir llorando... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentiría tan mal por algo con lo que había soñado noches seguidas?...Recibir un beso de Axel, ¿no era eso lo que había 

deseado desde que lo vio?... ¿No era uno de los deseos que surgían cada vez que lo describía? Hablaron por poco tiempo… ¿pero no fue por meses que se miraban de lejos?

Sabía que su escritorio se quedaría vacio…sabia que la gente preguntaría por él…sabia que hasta podrían despedirlo.

Pero quería seguir pensando…en la verdadera razón de ese beso…y de pasada reflexionar, en que le hizo disfrutar el momento…

¿Sería que, estaba enamorado?

Mirar los factores no era suficiente…Se recostó boca arriba, y siguió oyendo el sonido del teléfono. Sabía quien era, y que quería. Pero lo mejor por ahora, era dormir.

Y así lo haría.

XxXxXxXxX

"¡Maldita sea NO contesta!"

Axel colgaba el teléfono de la oficina con frustración y otro pelirrojo parecido hacia su aparición, sentándose tranquilo, después de haberle mirado cautelosamente…hablo.

"¿Roxas verdad? Es en verdad un chico guapo… ¿Qué paso con él?"

"…Creo que está enfadado"

"Ah… ¿es por eso que no vino hoy?... ¿qué le hiciste?"

"…lo lleve a la fiesta de Hayner…"

Reno rió. "Y voy a suponer que lo besaste…"

"…Si"

"Ya veo…si estuviera molesto en realidad, vendría por orgullo y te ignoraría. Voy a creer que no viene por otro motivo…" Recargó su mano en su mejilla y sonrió. "Sugiero paciencia"

"PACIENCIA?!" Gritó Axel. "Me pides paciencia en un momento como este?!"

Reno entonces, dejo de sonreír…"…Esto es raro de ti hermano…normalmente no eres así con los que te interesan…si se van los dejas ir y ya…"

Al oír esto, Axel bajó la mirada…y dándose la media vuelta se retiró.

Reno ahora se puso a pensar…

"Este tal Roxas…lo está haciendo comportarse extraño…será que-"

El teléfono comenzó a sonar…en el identificador marcaba un nombre "Tifa".

Reno no contestó.

xXOoOXx

Hayner estaba enojado.

No solo enojado, ni molesto. Encolerizado.

Golpeo la mesa con fuerza al recordar que, después de unos años de salir justos a su espalda, Axel había decidido pedirle matrimonio al rubio.

Al rubio del que él se enamoro primero

Hacia unos momentos que recibiendo la noticia, fingió una sonrisa una felicitación y Axel había salido de su casa.

Lo maldijo, sobre tantas cosas, lo maldijo.

Y juró…por Dios juró.

Que iba a evitarlo… aun así arriesgara su alma y su vida.

Aun así Roxas lo odiara por el resto de sus días.

xXOoOXx

Dos días después de la fiesta…Axel aun no se acostumbraba a una diferencia en el área de trabajo. Un vacio que hace tiempo no estaba…no cuando el escritorio del rubio estaba ocupado.

El pelirrojo pasaba por el lugar suspirando como culpable… ¿Seria acaso que estaba molesto por el beso? ¿Por Hayner? Como le preocupaba saber cómo estaba su querido rubio…que había acostumbrado a visitar y tener cerca.

¿Ahora a quien podría tener?

¿Su hermano? Estaba muy ocupado para él y quien fuese que se le acercara, a menos que la persona que interrumpa su tiempo a su ego fuera lo suficientemente atractiva para que esos segundos valgan la pena…Seguramente, solo busca una noche.

Y esa tarde (y la que sigue) seria así de aburrida si no se enteraba donde estaba el rubio.

Tenía una inexplicable urgencia de verle…

Y le faltaba darse una explicación a si mismo sobre su actuación con el rubio hace tres noches.

Se tomó la cabeza y fue a la oficina…desde que conoció al rubio había estado sintiendo cosas que ni él se explicaba…pero sentía que tal vez Roxas podría ayudarle a averiguarlo.

Se sentó y siguió masajeando sus sienes…no entendía...¿porque con el…-?

"Axel…"

Levanto la cabeza…y ahí estaba.

Con una libreta en la mano, Roxas entró al cuarto…se ponían oír los murmullos, de afuera de la oficina y los que salían de la boca de Axel.

"…R-Roxas… ¿eres tú?"

"Claro que lo soy tonto…" Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta. "Aquí están…las 20 hojas de los dos días anteriores…" Se las ofreció mientras el pelirrojo sentado, veía como incrédulo al rubio que estaba parado, con el rostro en blanco…como si nada hubiese pasado.

"…. ¿Estas molesto?"

"¿Me vas a dejar con las hojas en el aire?"

Axel ahora, bajó sus manos…y las puso en el escritorio, para poder levantarse, al hacerlo, dio la vuelta, se acercó a él, y después de sonreírle…con un rápido movimiento tiró los papeles al suelo…sin darle tiempo para reclamar, le envolvió con un abrazo…y esperó a que las hojas dejaran de hacer ruido para poder hablarle.

"¿Estas molesto?"

"…Nunca lo estuve…"

Axel rió. "¿Nunca eh? ¿Qué dices cuando me alejaste?"

"No sabía que pensar…"

"¿No te gusto?"

"Nunca dije eso…"

Soltó un aire de sorpresa al sentir que el pelirrojo lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"Roxas…no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo"

"¿Tampoco sabes porque hiciste eso?"

Otro incomodo silencio

"Así es…"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué crees…que los dos lo disfrutamos?

El pelirrojo soltó una risa, separándose del rubio, lo miró a los ojos.

"No lo sé Roxas…parece que estoy enamorado de ti"

Incrédulo, El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lentamente se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, Axel tomó su barbilla.

"…Idiota… ¿tanto tiempo tardaste en darte cuenta?"

"¿Qué podíamos esperar de un tipo tan imbécil como yo?". Se agachó a su altura y beso de nuevo sus labios, esta vez, solo con su saber original.

Roxas soltó la última hoja para abrazar el cuello de su nuevo amante… de ese momento en adelante, una nueva relación surgió entre ellos, secreta, intensa y verdadera.

Lo más curioso…es que cuando sus lagrimas se cruzaron por sus labios, por alguna razón sintió una espina en su pecho…como rogándole que se alejara…que no lo hiciera, que se fuera.

A pesar de que era muy fuerte, el rubio pudo con la advertencia y la ignoro con habilidad.

Pero después de ese día, Roxas nunca volvió a escuchar un reclamo de su alma.

Nunca volvió a pensar en ella, mucho menos comentarle a Axel…

El alma, estaba resignada a que no escucharía…que Roxas había escrito su perdición, desde que selló sus labios en un beso perfecto.

xXOoOXx

¿Qué si la recuerdo?

Roxas…me estas subestimando.

Esa tarde…si, puedo verla de nuevo.

Fue justo fuera de tu casa, cuando decidimos el futuro de ambos… ¿lo recuerdas tu, Roxas?

Fue una tarde de otoño, tu estación del año favorita… recuerdo que siempre hablabas de lo mucho que te gustaba ver el caer de las hojas, que dicen muchas cosas sobre el mundo…adoraba ver tu cara cuando las admirabas en su baile suspendidas en la nada…Era todo un espectáculo verte reír…como cuando se me cayeron las semillas en el pantalón y las palomas fueron a atacarme, si…valió la pena solo por ver tu 

sonrisa. Nunca nadie me había hecho tan feliz con cosas tan sencillas Roxas, me ayudaste a descubrir un mundo menos complicado y más amplio…después de dos años de relación, me gustaba la idea de verte con un anillo en el dedo…

Pero…entonces…esa tarde…

Llegué más temprano a tu departamento que de costumbre…y llame con insistencia a tu puerta, como te pudiste haber dado cuenta.

Tu llevabas puesto ese atractivo pantalón de mezclilla, tu cuello era cubierto por esa bufanda que te regale el año pasado…y tu cara tenía un semblante triste y ambiguo….abriste la puerta y te me acercaste como arrastrando el alma, como calculando cada paso y me enfrentaste.

Ese abrazo…que te di…Roxas fue sincero. Te extrañaba. Quería verte, quería estar contigo mucho tiempo más. Pero no se qué te hizo separarte.

"….Axel…no…no creo que esto nos lleve a ninguna parte…"

Tenía una idea de a dónde te dirigías pero no quería pensarlo.

"…Y-yo…creo que…será lo mejor"

¿no viste mi rostro? Estaba muriéndome de miedo.

"… ¿Qué cosa?". Pregunte en voz alta, creía saber la respuesta pero quería engañarme, quería que dijeras lo contrario…quería fingir no haber visto que estabas llorando.

Me sentí morir cuando me lo dijiste…

"…Hay que terminar".

Baje la cabeza y mire al suelo. No pasaba nada por mi cabeza, solo un sentimiento hueco que se hacía parte de mí ser, dentro muy dentro una sensación de odio se calaba, y la tristeza se iba haciendo presente conforme oía tus sollozos.

"¿Por qué...Roxas?"

Te limpiaste las lágrimas con la bufanda. "…E-Es lo mejor…no quiero que estés con alguien que no quieres".

Sentí como si me hubieras enterrado una navaja fría en el estomago.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"…Solo…vete"

Te cubriste la cara con tu bufanda, mojándola poco a poco. Era obvio que había un malentendido.

"R-Roxas…"

"vete…"

Me di la vuelta con lagrimas en los ojos…avergonzado y vencido, por algo que no paso y no sabía que era…pero el ver a mi Roxas destrozado…por algo que creyó haber visto o escuchado, era lo que me hacía sentir miserable.

Con la propuesta del anillo en la cabeza, me aleje

Y solo para que sepas, Roxas…

Después de verte por primera vez…decidí que nunca me alejaría. Nunca.

xXOoOXx

Hayner estaba sentado en la obscuridad de su cuarto cuando hizo la llamada.

Escucho dos veces el tono de espera antes de que la voz del rubio contestara.

"¿_Hola?"_

El chico guardó el aire, después volvió a hablar con un tono de voz campante

"Roxas? Soy Hayner"

Parecía ser que logró asustarlo…después de un suspiro de alivio, contestó. _"¿Hayner? Que…sorpresa"_

"Je…si esperaba que dijeras eso ¿Cómo estás?"

"_Jeje…si…Estoy muy bien, pronto llegare a mi casa." _

"A que atinado soy…um… ¿Cómo esta Axel?"

Hubo una pausa. _"…Eh…pues hoy lo vi en la editorial…"_

"Ah ya veo…um…siento mucho ser un entrometido…pero… ¿estás saliendo con él verdad?"

"_Con… ¿Axel?"_

"Si… ¿De quién mas hablamos?"

"_Um….bueno…jeje, se puede decir…"_

"¿Desde hace cuanto?"

"_Eh…unos dos años creo…"_

Risas de parte de Hayner.

"¿No creo que sea solo salir verdad?"

Roxas rió, seguramente apenado. "_Pues supongo que no"_

Hayner dejó salir un suspiro falso…"Entonces…supongo que tienes que saberlo"

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"Bueno…no sé cómo ponerte esto…es algo delicado…"

En ese momento se oyó la pesada respiración de Roxas…justo lo que Hayner quería oír. _"¿Qué pasa Hayner?..."_

"Bueno…te lo diré…tal y como se debe de hacer…". Suspiró. "Te está engañando"

Roxas entró a su edificio cuando le dijo…y dejó para el silencio…_"…¿C-Com-?"_

"Sé que tal vez no me tengas mucha confianza del todo…pero Axel me lo ha contado…te está engañando con una tal Tifa"

"…_Hayner no-"_

"Está bien Roxas…sabia que desistirías así que por eso te deje las fotos en tu buzón…lo lamento…pero es lo mejor para ti"

Línea muerta.

Con su sonido, el chico rió para sí…y en ese momento alguien abría su puerta "… ¿Hayner?"

Axel entraba a su cuarto…y el rubio lo recibió con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido Axel"

"¡Hayner! Acabo de comprar el anillo…dime qué te parece…"

Sentándose en la mesa del chico, sacó la cajita azul aterciopelado y la abrió con la gracia que tanto había practicado frente al espejo…La pieza era un reluciente pedazo de diamante, que descansaba sobre el circulo de plata, brillaba en los ojos de Hayner como el agua en el estanque.

"…Le quedara perfecta Axel."

Roxas entonces abría los sobres…y comenzaba a llorar al ver cada una de las fotos.

xXOoOXx

Roxas volvió a abrirle su puerta a Axel la tercera semana de enero, cuando sus lagrimas se habían secado, pero la flama de su amor por el pelirrojo sobrevivió el crudo invierno que paso hace pocos días…Axel se veía diferente, renovado, como convencido. Se le veía en los ojos que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para volverlo a tener a un lado, hace tiempo que no lo había visto…y entendió de inmediato.

"…Axel…"

"… ¿Cómo has estado…Roxas?"

"Mejor de lo que me espere"

Axel rio. "¿vengo en un mal momento?"

El rubio negó lentamente. "Nunca"

Hubo una sonrisa como respuesta. "Entonces… ¿puedo pasar?"

"...claro"

Habiendo pasado el pelirrojo primero, Roxas cerró la puerta…al voltear, el mayor ya estaba en la sala…viendo con detalle su departamento, se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero a que Roxas lo hiciera también para poder hablar.

"¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?"

"Ah…no me puedo quejar…"

"¿Mal trabajo?"

"Nah…me divierto en el periódico…"

"Eso dices ahora…"

"Si lo que quieres oír es que tu editorial es la mejor…pues si Axel, efectivamente lo es"

"Gracias…pero no era eso lo que quería escuchar precisamente…"

"¿Entonces?"

"…" Axel se acomodó en la silla. "Quería…venir a verte…es decir, ¿ha pasado un mes no?...sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero tú siempre haces cambios repentinos…"

Roxas suspiró. "Pues…no sé cómo considerar el hecho de que Hayner me ha estado marcando todos los días..."

"¿Todos?"  
"TODOS"

Un silencio para entender lo que pasaba…

"No lo sé…a veces marca y cuelga, a veces solo se oye su respirar…"

"Roxas, ¿Cómo sabes que es él?"

"Porque además de que es el numero de su casa…es su voz"

"Mmm" Axel cruzó las piernas. "No lo sé, eso no es de él"

"Supongo…pero me preocupa"

"En ese caso… ¿sabes a quien recurrir no?"

El rubio levantó la mirada viéndolo a los ojos…y pudo sentir el montón de sangre subiéndosele a las mejillas.

"…Claro, policía"

Axel se levantó y llego hacia donde él estaba, tomándolo de sorpresa y apresándolo para no dejarle ir, no hasta que lo escuchara.

"Roxas… ¿quieres salir conmigo?"

El chico se quedo callado, con las mejillas pintadas y el corazón acelerado.

"…Dame…otra oportunidad…". Tomó sus manos y las acaricio mientras le miraba a los ojos. "No sé qué fue lo que hice mal…pero…te lo juro que te lo compensare de alguna manera…"

Silencio

"…Por favor"

Después de otra pequeña pausa y una sonrisa asomándosele por la esquina de sus labios, el rubio asintió, logrando que el heredero de las editoriales saltara de la emoción y lo abrazara eufóricamente. Ah…Roxas ya extrañaba esos brazos que un día lo apresaron contra la pared del callejón…abrazándolo con fuerza y tacto. Ahora sabia, mientras lloraba, que Axel de verdad no quería soltarlo jamás.

XxXxXxXxXx

Era ya de noche, y llegaba la hora de la cita.

Roxas estaba listo…se puso la loción y espero en el sillón para que pronto tocaran a su puerta, con las piernas cerradas y una sonrisa en el rostro, el rubio miraba a la entrada atento por el sonido de los nudillos contra la madera vieja.

Pero se sobresaltó al oír el teléfono. Vio el identificador de llamadas.

"_Hayner"_

Con un suspiro frustrado, contestó.

"¿Hola?"

"_Roxas! ¿Cómo estás?"_

"Um…bien Hayner y tú?"

"…_.Te noto distraído… ¿Pasa algo?"_

"N-No Nada…es solo que estoy esperando a alguien"

Hubo un silencio que le inspiro miedo al rubio. _"¿Alguien?"_

"Em…sí, tengo una cita con Axel"

En ese momento, Roxas confundió el sonido de una línea muerta con su silencio…pronto se oyó una risa como burlona, después su voz.

"_Ah…pues… entonces… ¡que te diviertas Roxas!"_

Sin dejarlo decir una sola palabra mas, colgó y dejó a Roxas con la frase en los labios…lento colgó el teléfono…y no sabía que del otro lado…el chico sumido en su obscuridad…repetía la misma frase.

"Maldito…"

Apretaba los puños con fuerza y comenzaba a llorar

"…Maldito seas Axel…". Levantó la mirada…justo hacia la luna que parecía que le llamaba.

"No…No dejare que te lo lleves…Roxas es MIO". Rió con cierta marca de locura. "Mío…Roxas…eres mío"

Dejó de balancearse por un momento…sus ojos se tornaron hacia el buró donde descansaban las llaves de su auto nuevo, la luna los iluminaba como señalándoselos…para que fuera…para que lo hiciera.

Se arrastró hasta llegar a ellas…las tomó y las admiró en sus manos…lento y cauteloso, se levantó y vio hacia la ventana.

"Es por tu bien Roxas…Axel…es un imbécil…no…no te merece"

Iba acercándose a su puerta.

"No iras con el…no…no…"

Así, con malos pensamientos…salió de su casa.

"Hoy me asegurare de que jamás lo vuelvas a ver…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Linda noche eh?"

Axel intentaba iniciar una conversación en el automóvil, viendo a Roxas de reojo, se dirigían a la plaza de la ciudad, donde podrían platicar en paz…y bueno, tal vez al fin Axel podría mostrarle su regalo.

"… Si…vaya que lo es"

Suspiros de frustración.

"…Um…Roxas…"

"¿Si?"

"… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"...Si"

"¿Por qué me cerraste la puerta esa tarde?"

Roxas suspiraba. "No puede ser que me lo preguntes"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"AXEL!". El rubio levantó la voz…convirtiendo la escena en algo más dramático, soltó lágrimas en sus rodillas. "Detente…no finjas…"

El pelirrojo estaba frustrado…y en parte arrepentido de haber iniciado el tema mientras manejaba. "R-Roxas!".

El semáforo marcaba rojo, y Axel frenó para inmediatamente voltear hacia el chico.

"NO finjo nada…dime a que te refieres!"

"Me entere sobre ella…"

"…. ¿Ella?"

"NO hagas esto mas difícil Axel!...Juzgaste conmigo mientras salías con tu modelo…"

"¡Roxas yo no haría eso jamás!"

"¿Tifa te suena familiar?

"T-Tifa…?!" Ahora Axel era el que estaba indignado, suspirando profundamente, sonrió algo descarado.

"¿Cómo puedes reírte en un momento como este?"

"…Roxas…no…no sé de donde sacaste eso…" Suspiró. "Tifa es la novia de mi hermano"

Ridículo.

Era como se sentía Roxas en ese momento.

"P-pero las fotos…"

"Pff…esas fotos…salieron en televisión nacional hace unas pocas semanas…hicieron su relación publica… ¿lo confundiste conmigo Roxas?... ¿Fue por eso que sacaste tus rápidas conclusiones como siempre?"

"N-No fue así!" Dijo ahora con la vergüenza en la cabeza.

"¿Entonces como?"

"…Alguien me dijo que eras tú…alguien que te estima mucho…"

"…¿El viejo?"

"No…"

La luz estaba por parpadear…y un auto se acercaba con velocidad del lado de Roxas

"¿Quién?"

"…Hayner"

"¿H..ay..ner?" Se puso a pensar un segundo y soltó un suspiro "Alguien menos en la lista de invitados supongo…"

"¿Axel…?"

Cambio a verde, y los autos avanzaron, así como el del pelirrojo.

"…Roxas… ¿Quieres volver conmigo?"

El auto iba a mitad del camino…y las luces de otro automóvil se acercaban más conforme pasaban los segundos.

"S- CUIDA-"

El golpe fue del lado del copiloto…el impacto le rompió al rubio varios huesos y fue tan fuerte que arrastro el auto por el resto del camino, cuando al fin se detuvo, muchos testigos juraron ver una mancha de sangre en el espejo del que golpeó. Como si algo hubiese explotado.

Paso poco tiempo para que Axel entendiera que estaba pasando…abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a recordar lo sucedido…Se tocó el cuerpo y notó, sorprendido, que estaba vivo…e ileso.

Pero al voltear a la derecha, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo porque el chico a su lado no estaba a salvo…por un momento pensó que no respiraba.

Con angustia, Axel salió de su auto y sacó al rubio con cuidado por la misma puerta por la que él salió…Lleno de sangre en la cabeza, Roxas parecía estar vivo…en la mitad del camino, paso un accidente…pero los gritos de Axel se oyeron en varias calles más.

Lentamente, las gotas de agua pegaban en la cabeza del rubio, tirado en el pavimento, miraba las luces en la distancia…el sonido de la sirena no se oía tanto como el agua que caía, escurriéndosele por detrás de la oreja, caminando hacia el piso que descansaba su cuerpo.

Y fue cuando no sintió el tiempo encima que supo que algo malo había pasado…lo único que recordaba eran los gritos de Axel y un golpe tremendo del lado del copiloto, donde curiosamente el estaba sentado.

"Hace frio"

La cabeza de Roxas hablaba por si misma…no sentía nada más que la baja temperatura del pavimento mojado y duro.

Una sensación de calidez le envolvió el cráneo, el líquido carmesí tan preciado le llegaba a los ojos, era muy imposible abrirlos ahora, si antes no tenia la fuerza…la sangre se le hacía muy pesada.

Era de noche y tenía la certeza de que se estaba muriendo…por estar oyendo las aguas del mar en lugar de las sirenas gritonas de las patrullas, o los gritos desesperados del que creía que era Axel.

¿Por qué? El nunca lo sabría…el infinito tiene sus intereses y razones del porque de las cosas.

Pero aun así, esperaba que no terminara esa noche.

"Hace frio…"

En ese momento no sentía más que un halo congelado y ganas de llorar

Cerró los ojos y se dejó ir mientras oía las olas del mar…que mezclados con la voz de su amado pelirrojo, eran solamente una fusión perfecta, logrando la melodía más perfecta y natural.

En el otro auto el loco dejó de reír, por alguna razón, Roxas supo que el chico ya no estaba con ellos en ese momento…y que aunque murió con una sonrisa en el rostro, no iba a ganarse la eternidad que la mayoría de las personas buscaban.

Roxas no tenía energías para moverse…y solo sentía el calor del pelirrojo encima de él, unas cuantas lágrimas y el pesado ambiente de una despedida forzada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Después de cinco meses en coma, la mañana del 12 de Junio justo a las 4 de la mañana, Roxas murió en el quirófano B…en medio de una operación…

Cuando la mañana quebraba…Axel lo hacía en llanto, y el Roxas que tanto amaba lloraba despidiéndose del mundo que conoció

xXOoOXx

"_Nunca fue suficiente ¿no es cierto?"_

"…"

"¿Axel?"

"… ¿Dónde estoy?"


	5. Mañana

**_N/A: _**Asi es chicos, acabo de descubrir que este es el capitulo mas largo en la historia de "Otros Dias" xD me siento realizada. Bueno, aqui esta, disculpen ustedes la tardanza pero con esto de la prepa y las tareas y bla bla bla no me habia sido posible completarlo D8, ademas de el SCS. (Sindrome del Cerebro Seco) que siempre pega cuando menos lo necesitas. xD en fin Roxas! aqui esta! el quinto capitulo! ya mero lo termino owo uno mas uno mas xD.  
En fin, espero que lo disfruten, ya que le di todo mi ser xD (como siempre)  
Disfruten mucho y gracias por leer 8D.

* * *

_Hubo, en el principio…_

_Dios y Dos flores._

_Dios amaba esas flores._

_Una blanca, brillante y alegre. Y otra negra, callada, seria y arrogante._

_Dios las creo a ambas para que fueran perfectos opuestos, enemigos que detestaban al otro, peleaban y discutían sobre las cosas más innecesarias, seres que no aguantarían al parecido…_

_Muchas veces rogaron ser separadas, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas por el Alto…él solo les veía desde arriba…esperando._

_Nada encajaba entre las dos_

_Y a pesar de aquello, Dios sonreía al saber…_

_Que pudieron ser perfectos compañeros…_

_Amigos…_

_Y amantes._

XxOoOxX

"¿Puede haber algo más hermoso?"

_La Obscuridad no se entera de nada_

"¿Mas que Tu…Axel?"

_El vacio se vuelve el todo (completo)_

"¿Mas de lo que me hiciste sentir?"

__

_Y las emociones se levantan_

"¿Mas de los momentos que me regalaste?"

_Alzan las manos hacia el sol_

"No, jamás"

_Y rogaron por el_

"No a pesar de este dolor"

_A pesar del vacío que parecía lleno_

"No a pesar que no sé donde estoy"

_Su alma no quería parar_

"Dime a donde debo ir"

_Ni aunque el sol no iluminara_

"Porque no puedo irme sin despedirme de ti"

_Y la luna no lo dejara en paz_

"Axel…"

XxOoOxX

"_¿Rojo?..."_

Una vocecita susurrando en la nada.

"_¿Blanco?..."_

Delicada, podía ser fácilmente malinterpretada como el sonido que hace la luz.

"_¿Qué...color?..."_

Ante el montón de montones de nada, se pudo oír su voz haciendo eco en la obscuridad. Roxas estaba despierto en un ente. Con los ojos abiertos no diferenciaba entre si estaba vivo o no…y la sensación de que lloraba se volvió suya con el tiempo. Comenzó a acostumbrarse a volar entre las sombras y nunca pensó en que hacia ahí o porque. Se le pasaban las horas (si es que existían ahí) en silencio, sin sentir nada, ni oír nada. No había algo que lo sostuviese, ni viento ni energías. Solamente un vacio. En sus momentos se guardaba la esperanza de que tal vez, un día, volvería a ver a Axel, tal vez no ahí, pero un día lo haría otra vez. Con el tiempo olvidó de donde venia y de qué color eran sus flores favoritas. Roxas no dormía… (No podía) ni sentía cansancio o fatiga alguna. Ni un sentimiento o incomodidad se podría sentir en ese lugar,… Solo suspendido, volando en lo que fuera que estaba…seguiría meditando, pensando, llorando e intentando recordar el color de esas sus flores preferidas.

Su persona a veces se veía rodeada de mucha luz que no alcanzaba a pegarle el cuerpo…a veces (y solo a veces) la luz alumbraba una parte de su pierna…notó que estaba desnudo…Pero pronto cerraba los ojos porque esa luz tan pequeña le cegaba por unos instantes. Cuando los volvía a abrir... ya se había ido. Arrebatándole la única compañía que pudo haber tenido… y que con el tiempo extrañaba.

A veces, le oía hablarle, cerca, como murmurando. Como oraciones que hacia junto a él…a Axel…su voz se perdía en sus oídos y podía sentir verdaderas lágrimas que se le escurrían, que cuando caían hacían un eco que pintaba de azul las ondas de la noche de su mundo nuevo.

Sabía que Axel no había cambiado nada…no de todo lo que había escuchado en su estancia en la obscuridad , todo lo que decía… parecía que le hablaba como si estuviese…dormido, como si en pocos minutos le abriría los ojos y diría que estaba bien. En el fondo ambos sabían que no pasaría pronto…y que tal vez nunca lo haría. Le llenaba el corazón de angustia al rubio…no era justo.

Muchas veces le oyó llorar…con sus sollozos Roxas era capaz de descansar, sentir que en verdad cerraba los ojos para abrirlos y seguir igual. Suspiraba. No cambiaria. Ni si quiera intentado creer que así seria. Solo estaba la opción de resignarse.

El día que Roxas murió, curiosamente no se abrió el cielo…Axel, con su mirada en el piso, solo clavaba sus pensamientos a que se salvaría…a que le tenían un espacio reservado en el paraíso y que al fin descansaría de todo el daño que la gente le hizo. Especialmente él.

Pero…si eso era la muerte… ¿porque no sentía descanso?

…Esto… era diferente

Muy diferente a la muerte o la vida.

"…"

"¿Qué…color?..."

XxOoOxX

No fue hasta el día de la operación de la que Axel le habló que, después de tanto tiempo, Roxas se sintió diferente.

Ese día, mientras le abrían la cabeza, parpadeó de verdad y cuando la línea que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón se quedo horizontal, pudo sentir una presión en el pecho, pesado e insistente, un palpitar. Sintiendo como la sangre volvió a llenar su cabeza, comenzaron a fluir las ideas, nociones…

Se sintió ir… y cuando taparon su cuerpo con la sábana blanca al fin descansó de la obscuridad.

El mundo que le fue tan ingrato le mostró de nuevo la luz.

XxOoOxX

Axel se tomó la cabeza, la cara… en un intento para no caer hacia el piso.

"…Lo…siento mucho"

El doctor acababa de darse la vuelta, caminando de nuevo al quirófano donde descansaba el cuerpo de su amado Roxas.

Sintió agua entre sus dedos… lagrimas acidas que quemaban a su paso.

El pelirrojo apenas había sido comunicado que Roxas falleció a mitad de la operación, destruyéndole las muchas esperanzas de una vida feliz que un día imagino a su lado.  
Olvidó la casa en la ciudad, el anillo, la boda, los niños… olvido el posible beso que le daría después de que abriera los ojos azules que se habían quedado cosidos y ocultos para toda la eternidad.  
Pensó que él era feliz en otro lugar. Y sabía que su mundo descansaba con él. Pero entonces, si Roxas era su mundo ¿porque no lo sintió caer al saberle muerto?

Tal vez, porque confundió sus lagrimas con el sonido de la lluvia.

Tal vez, porque algo dentro de él le decía que Roxas aun…-

Sacudió las ideas locas que solo lastimarían y llorando se levantó de la sala para salir del hospital.  
Eran ya las cinco de la mañana… Estaba lloviendo y Roxas acababa de morir.

Nadie notaria que lloraba, el agua le lavaba el rostro y los pensamientos.

Se quedó en las sillas que ofrecía el recinto para descansar y tomar algo de aire, hurgó en sus bolsillos para sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo para disfrutar el sabor que hacía daño y era sumamente placentero… dejó ir el humo que se le metía en los ojos ardiendo el doble de lo que hacían las lagrimas.

Se quedó ahí…esperando otra palabra de los médicos, para saber cuándo iría por el cuerpo del joven escritor. Que lo había dejado solo, en un mundo cruel y maldito…esperando ponerle las garras encima. Llorar no sería suficiente para lamentar su terrible perdida y como el "hubiera" no existe, la impotencia fue haciendo su aparición comiéndose las energías que le habían quedado.  
Sus alegrías, se las llevó Roxas con su sonrisa.

Y solo le quedó lo negro de las nubes que taparon el sol.

xXOoOXx

Si, morí.

Morí sin querer en esa maldita cama de quirófano, después de lo que me parecieron semanas dormido, quería despertar y ver al Pelirrojo que tanto amaba…pero como si algo me alejaba, arrancaron de mi cuerpo el alma y me lanzaron a la nada donde vagué sin saber si cuando cerraba los ojos, lloraba o era solo una mentira…jamás había conocido un vacio tan profundo y verdadero…aquel lugar (si no le puedo llamar infierno) era una infinidad tremendamente abrumadora y extenuante…

Pero al finalmente sentí que abría los ojos me encontré cubierto de un calor diferente al que un día imagine que sería el de la muerte.

No luz después del túnel.

No caí a los avernos.

No subí al paraíso.

No iba al purgatorio.

Mi alma, simplemente…estaba en el lugar donde debía estar.

El calor era, sin poder creerlo, de mi cuerpo.

Y el lugar…era un cuarto de paredes tiesas, blancas y frías, acostado en una cama mirando alrededor anonadado…si este era un hospital, entonces-

¿Por qué había más cuerpos a mí alrededor?

Personas que con los ojos cerrados permanecían acostadas sin hacer ruido alguno, únicamente tapadas con una sábana blanca, y envueltos en un silencio eterno.

Al sentir el ambiente pesado y triste que se me caía encima de los hombros, fui captando que no era un cuarto común y corriente… fue cuando oí un susurro acompañado de un aire frio en la oreja me di cuenta que estaba en la Morgue.

Y que se supone que yo era uno más de los inquilinos.

Me vi a mi mismo. Había crecido. Casi olvidaba como moverme y mis músculos estaban hechos un nudo, estaba flaco y unas áreas de mi cuerpo todavía estaban pálidas. Quería seguí encontrando detalles en mi persona, pero me detuve al sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza que, tocándola me sentí en un área rapada… unas puntadas hechas con un hilo de metal que estaba frio y manchado de sangre. Esa no fue toda la sorpresa…levante la manta, descubrí que estaba completamente desnudo…y tenía una herida que ocupaba un espacio considerable en mi estomago. Tragué saliva, me habían hecho autopsia.

Suspiré con fuerza. No podía seguir ahí… solo por el hecho de que en ese momento pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

Sentado ya en la camilla sucia y delgada, sentí como mis huesos e intestinos se acomodaron de golpe, más que dolerme hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas por un momento, como si me hubiesen golpeado con un mazo, me aguanté las lágrimas mordiendo con fuerza la sabana sucia. Sabía a sangre y sal.  
Después de haberme acostumbrado al movimiento de mis órganos…Me levante con dificultad… hacia mucho que no sentía lo pesado que es tener un cuerpo, después de estar flotando en la nada…el frio del suelo me erizó la piel y fue todo un problema acostumbrarme a la temperatura…mis dedos apenas de calentaban con la sangre que aprendía a circular después de los meses… y yo, sosteniéndome de la cama procure balancearme.

Ahora estaba de pie, sonreí por mi logro y busque algo para taparme el resto del cuerpo.  
Entre tantas sabanas blancas me sentí algo acomplejado, esas personas no tuvieron la misma suerte que yo y si es que me ven desde arriba tal vez estén deseándome suerte.  
Si es desde abajo…espero que no intenten hacer nada para que tropiece.

Pronto encontré una bata que serviría para darme calor, tan pronto como me la puse encima, el roce de la tela con mi piel me hizo sentir una calidez que creo que no había experimentado en años. Encontré la puerta y la abrí con cautela. Nadie afuera.  
Me volví con cuidado para ver a mis compañeros de cuarto.  
Seguían callados… el sonido muerto del silencio me hizo tragar saliva. Pero un soplo de viento detrás de las orejas me hizo entender que me deseaban suerte.

Salí a los pasillos del hospital.

Como un muerto viviente, con los ojos bien abiertos para ver si veía a quien me había estado acompañando en mis meses de obscuridad.

Ah, el olor y la frialdad de este tipo de lugares nunca me habían gustado, solo el pensar que justo aquí nacen y mueren miles y que yo estaba a punto de ser parte del porcentaje de mortalidad me ponía la piel de gallina.

Se me ocurrió preguntarle a alguien sobre mí. Alguna enfermera, quien sabe… Por supuesto, diciendo que era familiar.

"B-Buenos Días". Dije con torpeza al ver la hora. "Busco a un paciente"

"¿Nombre?". Me dijo la enfermera mientras veía la computadora.

"Roxas, Roxas Strife".

Tecleó mil letras sin verme la cara…mientras buscaba en la base de datos, aproveche para ver el montón de gente que esperaba en las salas…unos se veían preocupados, otros muchos esperanzados y felices.  
Hasta había uno que otro que lloraba en brazos de nadie. Axel se me vino a la cabeza.

Con suerte, diciendo que era su hermano, me dijo el número de habitación. Al parecer aun no les comunicaban que había fallecido… lo que me decía que no había sido hace mucho tiempo.  
Llegue con la cabeza abajo, al cuarto numero 803… había flores secas y unas que todavía estaban frescas, una cama limpia y muchos globos con mensajes alegres y repetidos. Me adentré aun mas al cuarto del que fui privado ver y noté que había en la pared un collage con fotografías.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Ahí estaba… el rostro del hombre más bello que había visto en mi vida…junto al mío que sonriente posaba a su lado. Pensé en que en ese momento yo nunca imaginaria que un día llegaría a caer en coma por un choque. Seguí viendo las imágenes y en varias no estábamos solos. Amigos de ambos nos acompañaron en varias y en una que otra noté un rostro conocido que me heló la sangre en cuanto lo vi.

Hayner.

Ese chico, no tenia duda alguna que fue el hombre que me mató.

Suspire. Ese tipo fue mi compañero de clases y algo siempre tuve la incómoda corazonada de que tenía algo conmigo, pero creo que nunca le puse atención. Y sólo recordar el hecho que intento separarnos a mí y a Axel… seguía sin poder entender cómo es que su obsesión llegó tan lejos como para matarse en el intento.

Me senté en la cama con una de esas fotografías en la mano, viendo hacia la ventana… junto la imagen de Axel y la pesada lluvia se le vinieron a la mente millones de recuerdos…

Levanté la barbilla.

Hacía mucho tiempo, que no sentía mi cuerpo temblar.

Y Permanecí viendo el piso. Dejando las lágrimas caer al suelo.

"Disculpe…"

Volteé asustado.

Una enfermera rubia esperaba en la puerta… era pequeña, delicada y el traje blanco le quedaba a la perfección, su mirada expresaba algo de compasión, por lo que se acercó para verme de cerca, con cuidadosos pasos, como procurando no asustarme.

"¿Era usted pariente de…Roxas?"

El rubio tragó saliva. "S-si… era mi hermano"

La enfermera sonrió con ternura, notando mis evidentes lágrimas. "Se parecen mucho, ¿eran gemelos de pura casualidad?"

"…ehm…s-si". Mentí

"Mi nombre es Namine…" Estrechó su mano.

"…yo…Sora". Acepté su mano con una sonrisa falsa, inventando un nuevo nombre y esperando que se la creyera. Por la expresión de su rostro deduje que sí.

"Roxas, era una gran persona"

"¿Lo conoció?"

"Claro, yo lo atendí en los meses que estaba en coma"

"Ya veo…". Bajé la cabeza…y no noté el momento preciso en el que ella se sentó a mi lado, tenia ojos azules, más pesados que los míos, del mismo color pero con una profundidad que solo tenía la gente que había visto muchas cosas. Como enfermera era muy fácil de creer.

"…Fue muy fuerte…a pesar de estar tantos días así no dejó de respirar." Ladeó la cabeza, notó mi sonrisa pero siguió hablando. "Y claro…de no haber sido por Axel no hubiera podido seguir"

Volteé hacia ella con una expresión de interés que me notó enseguida. "Namine, ¿llegaste a hablar con Axel?"

Encogió los hombros. "Un par de veces"

"¿Qué decía?"

"…Lo amaba". Comenzó con una afirmación que me hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Casi nunca salía del hospital para ir a su editorial, solo para acompañarlo. Me dijo que la razón por la que Roxas quedó así fue porque chocaron contra un loco, me contó la historia. En fin, fui a la única persona en la que confiaba la compañía de Roxas, a veces, lo oía hablare con un cariño eterno…"

Sus palabras eran muy sinceras que me dejaron como muerto viendo al suelo, se me vino a la mente, que esa luz que a veces veía en mi desolación de la obscuridad era ella.

"Jamás había visto a alguien tan dedicado a otra persona… su vida se convirtió el hospital, solo porque Roxas estaba aquí.". Rió. "No, Roxas era su mundo"

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que suspirar. Namine continuó.

"…Pero se fue, creo que su pelea duró mucho tiempo"

"Y… ". Tragué saliva. "¿A qué hora murió?

Namine me observó incrédula, yo desvié la mirada.

"Murió a las 4 de la mañana del día de hoy"

Miré el reloj del buró.

Eran las 12 del medio día y no había parado de llover.

"¿Dónde está su cuerpo ahora?

"En la Morgue del hospital". Respondió Namine. "Creo que ya le hicieron la autopsia para saber si la causa fue algo ajeno al cerebro."

Me puse las manos en el estómago sin que ella se diera cuenta, sentí entre la tela la cicatriz que me habían dejado y seguí escuchándola fingiendo no haber pensado en la escena cuando me partieron en dos.

"Mañana u hoy más tarde te podremos dar el cuerpo para que lo entierren"

"Ah…si". Estaba algo distraído, a pesar de que tenía que fingir que se trataba de mi hermano no podía dejar de pensar en Axel y su ubicación.

La enfermera suspiró. "Te dejare solo…"

Se levantó de golpe y sin decir otra cosa me dejó en el cuarto…solo con mi fotografía y la lluvia que seguía igual que desde que me levanté. Me volví de nuevo hacia el resto del cuarto y me puse a ver lo que estaba en los cajones y burós.

Encontré de casualidad, justo encima de un libro llamado "La Sombra del Viento", una cajita de terciopelo azul.

Me acerqué a ella y cuando la abrí oí el palpitar de mi corazón en mi oreja.

Había marcado el reloj la una de la tarde cuando me encogí de nuevo para llorar.

xXOoOXx

No había parado de llover. Y la gente tomaba como loco al chico pelirrojo que lograba encender un cigarrillo bajo la lluvia, se veía melancólico y triste… como si hubiese tirado a la basura la vida o alguien lo hubiera hecho por él.

Axel apenas había terminado la cajetilla de milagro cuando vió un hombre mayor en una bata blanca que se acercó hasta donde el techo llegaba para no mojarse, lo visualizó de lejos y alzó la voz para que la lluvia no tapara su voz.

"… ¿Señor Takeru?"

El pelirrojo volteó sin energías y habló.

"Soy yo". Dijo de mala gana.

"…Lo necesitamos en la Morgue"

Tan pronto el doctor hubiese terminado, Axel se levantó y comenzó a caminar, entró al recinto escurriendo toda el agua que se le había metido en la ropa y la piel, había estado afuera por espacio de varias horas y nadie dijo nada en cuanto que se secara. El doctor pudo notar sus ojos verdes hinchados y colorados…prefirió fingir no haberlos visto.

Después de caminar entre pasillos y cuartos, Llegaron pronto a la amplia área donde se supone que descansaba el joven, junto con otro montón de cuerpos sin vida. Se le puso la piel de gallina al imaginárselo.

"La autopsia no demostró nada, Señor Takeru"

El pelirrojo le miró curioso, hasta dolido.

"Roxas murió por causas fuera de su conocimiento, ¿eso quiere decir, Doctor? ¿Qué le abrieron el estomago por diversión?"

El hombre no respondió, en cambio, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar primero que él. Mirándolo de la manera más ofensiva posible Axel entró primero y el doctor fue justo detrás de él.  
Cerrando la puerta, el ambiente se quedo sellado y el aire puro que estaba afuera se fue mezclando con el desagradable aroma de la carne descompuesta, Axel se tapó la nariz.

"Debe disculparnos por el mal olor". Dijo el doctor, que al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado. "Es normal que un lugar como este-"

"¿Dónde está?". Axel interrumpió, claramente le importaba medio kilo de mierda lo que dijera el doctor sobre los demás pacientes. Ahora mismo era Roxas, solo Roxas que había perdido. No le interesaba nada más.

El hombre le miró de reojo y suspiró.

"Por aqu-"

El doctor guardó el aire como sorprendido, sin moverse, tenia la boca abierta y no despegaba la mirada de una cama y en cuanto Axel dirigió sus ojos al mismo lugar pasó el mismo efecto que con el doctor.

"…No está". La frase logró salir de labios de Axel con pocas fuerzas.

Sus pies se arrancaron sin permiso a la salida, estaba aterrado. Estaba dispuesto a que encontraría a el que se robó el cuerpo de su amado… aunque la idea se le fue de la cabeza cuando unos suspiros se le colgaron atrás de las orejas, provenientes de la Morgue, le sugirieron que corriera hacia donde sus pies se lo marcaban. Que lo encontraría.

Fuera lo que fuera él, la o los que le dijeron eso les obedecería.

Todo por ver a Roxas otra vez.

Y recuperar su mundo perdido.

xXOoOXx

El pelirrojo dobló la esquina que llevaba al cuarto número 803, cuando, al llegar a la puerta abierta, se detuvo de golpe al ver a un chico sentado en la cama…con cabellos rubios y una cicatriz en la cabeza.

Se tambaleó, su sangre se le cayó de la cabeza y más que sorpresa tal vez lo que sintió era miedo.

"…R… ¿Roxas?"

El chico que estaba sentado volteó lentamente, pelando los ojos al verlo en el umbral de la puerta, soltó la cajita haciendo que callera en la cama, abierta, el diamante se separó y en silencio brilló con las luces que entraban por la ventada, colados por el chico que permaneció ahí, sin decir nada, solo viéndolo con el destello azul de sus ojitos que poco a poco se llenaban de lagrimas.

"…Axel…"

No hubo movimiento…sus corazones estaban tan acelerados que el cerebro no reaccionó como debió ser.  
Axel estaba anonadado. Su Roxas, después de tantos meses…al fin, estaba ahí, parado frente a él a pocos metros, viéndolo mientras lloraba, mientras captaba que estaba pasando.  
El pelirrojo entonces vió el anillo y sonrió.

"¿Lo viste eh?"

Roxas asintió, mientras su querido se acercaba a la cama para tomarlo.

"¿Te gustó?". Ahora lo tenía entre los dedos, supo que era un sí la risita que salió de la boca del chico.

"Claro que sí". Roxas se movió y se puso justo enfrente del hombre alto que le había protegido en estos largos meses, logrando sacarle una sonrisa de autentica alegría.

"…Me parece que es hora entonces". Suspiró poniéndose de rodillas, tomó su mano que ya estaba cálida y temblaba, la cara del rubio no pudo más y ya había dejado correr las lágrimas. "Me asustaste Roxas… "

"Lo sé"

"…Creí que…de verdad habías muerto"

"…También lo creí en un momento"

Suspiró de alivio.

"Es por eso que no quiero que te alejes de mi Roxas…ya nunca". Alzó la mirada y no se había dado cuenta que el también lloraba. "Quiero que estés conmigo hasta que la verdadera muerte nos separe"

Fue cuando sacó el anillo y lo levantó para que el rubio que apenas despertaba lo pudiera ver bien, pero las lágrimas solo hacían que brillara aún más.

"Roxas… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

El rubio asintió sin poder hablar durante unos segundos, alzó la mano y estiró los dedos para que Axel acomodara el anillo en donde debía haber estado hace meses. Entonces, justo cuando Axel se levantó para tocarle la cintura, Roxas pudo decirle su respuesta.

"¡Si Axel!… ¡SI quiero!"

Se abrazaron como nunca, y Axel lo besó agradeciéndole a lo que fuera que lo trajo de vuelta la gracia de poder estar con él.  
Axel mojó la bata ajena con sus lágrimas, y se llenaron a besos la cara.

xXOoOXx

El 12 de Julio a las 6 de la tarde, el mismo día que murió clínicamente, Roxas Strife despertó de la supuesta muerte.

Había muerto para el pasado que le asechaba, pero despertó por orden divino de los seres que siempre nos están vigilando, ayudando y guiando.

La feliz pareja salió del hospital el mismo día a las 9:35 P.m para nunca volver.

Decidieron empezar algo nuevo. Juntos, sin olvidar que los milagros existen y que nunca se debe arrepentir de nada que hayas hecho.

"…Acabo de recordar, que debes decirle a mi familia que estoy vivo…"

"¿Por qué yo? Puedes hacerlo tú".

Los chicos discutían mientras caminaban entre la lluvia de la noche hacia la casa del joven Axel.

"Creerán que les habla un fantasma…"

"Es por eso que por teléfono no se debe hacer nada"

"Lo sé."

Roxas se aferraba a su novio mientras seguían su camino por la ciudad, que dándoles la bienvenida, les regaló una llovizna de verano.

"Hey Roxas…"

"¿mm?". Dijo el joven rubio acurrucándose en el pecho de su próximo esposo.

"…Necesitas un baño"

"Cállate"

"Hueles feo"

"¿Qué esperabas? Estuve cinco meses el coma y no sé cuanto tiempo en la Morgue"

"Digo…son cosas que se pueden arreglar eh?"

Roxas notó ese tono de plan malicioso en la voz de Axel sus ojitos verdes lo miraban lujuriosamente desde arriba.

"Tienes algo en mente…"

"Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu, Roxie"

Cuando llegaron Roxas hizo lo que Axel le había sugerido, con la casa sola, el pelirrojo fue lo suficientemente inteligente para cuidar el agua y ayudar a su amante a lavarse.  
Ambos extrañaban el aroma y el tacto del otro.  
Cuando la luna al fin salía de entre las nubes, ambas almas ya habían terminado.

Con las manos y la vida entrelazadas.


	6. Epílogo

**N/A: **...Si estoy viva. yupi!.  
Eh...si, mañana tengo examen de cálculo...son las once de la noche y no se que hago aqui xD. Talvez las ganas de seguir escribiendo akuroku!!. No ah muerto mi pasión Señores! (Demos Gracias a Dios .3.) En fin... Si. Ultimo cap. Solo algo extra. Roxas! Lo prometido es deuda. Aqui esta, el epilogo de tu fic. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que te haya gustado este. Gracias! A todos los lectores, visitantes, a los que dejan review y los que no tambien pues ya que xD.  
Disfrutenlo mucho! Saludos...

* * *

Era Domingo.

Una mañana algo tediosa, cuando se acaba una semana para comenzar un tiempo nuevo.

Eran las 10 y Roxas aún no se levantaba de su cama…revuelta, estaba como cansado… (Exhausto) dejando ver la cicatriz rosa bajito que lucía en su estomago, parecía ser que yacía ahí completamente desnudo y a juzgar por lo grande que era el colchón, no estaba solo del todo.

La luz entraba por una ventana entreabierta que estaba a un lado de él. Los sonidos de una ciudad que ya estaba más despierta que él le pegó en los oídos atravesándole la cabeza y obligándolo a abrir los ojos asustado.

No había casi nada a su alrededor.

En su mesita de noche descansaba el bote de lubricante, juguetes (ya saben de cuales…), unos paquetes de condones abiertos, ropa y una lámpara tirada (seguramente a propósito).

Se sentó en el colchón sucio. Rascándose la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo alborotado soltó un suspiro. En la suela del apartamento, yacían infinitos pedazos de ropa de todo tipo y tamaño…Alcanzó a ver desde unos pantalones de piel hasta lo que parecía ser lencería…pero lo más interesante es que no se mostró sorprendido.  
Cuando se levantó envuelto en sábanas, se acercó a una prenda negra y la tomó para vera a contra luz.

"Dios mío… ¿Cuándo conseguí estos?"

Volteaba la delicada y pequeña pieza de tela bordada a mano con flores rosas. Era casi transparente y los hermosos moñitos que adornaban enfrente se habían deshecho. A lo que el rubio frunció en entrecejo.

"Maldito Axel…le dije que tuviera cuidado…"

Los dejó en el suelo como prenda inservible y recogió sus bóxers para colocárselos en la cintura, acto seguido lo hizo con sus pantalones de mezclilla, así que ya no habría necesidad de usar la sábana y con el torso desnudo salió de la habitación campante y bostezando a sus anchas.

La sala no se había salvado del caos…había cosas tiradas por encima de la mesa y hasta negó por lo bajo cuando notó manchas blancas en el sillón de piel negra…Se olvido pronto de estas cuando pudo percibir un aroma proveniente de la cocina.

Caminó hacia el área medio impaciente pero con pasos claros. Encontrando a su pelirrojo preferido de espaldas, con un mantel amarrado a la cintura silbando una tonada alegre y pegajosa.

Roxas admiró su perfil, él, su figura. Le gustaba ese _derrier_ perfecto que resaltaba sus piernas largas y fuertes, músculos vigorosos, torso amplio y trabajado, gentiles brazos, manos curiosas y amables…gustosas de sostener su cuerpo delicadito y escueto cuando lo necesitara, cuello alargado y blanco, labios con delicioso sabor, ojos de ensueño, bella sonrisa…Y claro… Roxas no se podía quejar de lo…ejem…protuberante que era el orgullo de su entrepierna.  
Era, sencillamente, un ser hecho… si no a su medida, a su persona. Axel seguía siendo el mismo de ayer…desde el día en el que lo conoció, no pudo dejar de pensar en su cara, la que ahora puede describir con tanta exactitud.

Esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas al estudiarlo de pies a cabeza calladito, luego… pronto, como lamiéndose la idea que se le había ocurrido, se encaminó a realizarla.

Le abrazó desde atrás, lento. Sabiendo que se había detenido y sus músculos se habían tensado con sus manos. Ese tacto era inconfundible.

"Buenos Días…"

El pelirrojo rió.

"Buenos días amor"

Axel se volteó para envolverlo por completo en sus brazos. Para luego agacharse por un beso.

Roxas lo tomó de las mejillas. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien. ¿Cómo estas tu?"

"Bien..."

"¿No te duele?"

El rubio rió por lo bajo, poniendo su mano en la cadera de su amante. "No es como que no estoy acostumbrado"

"Vaya Rox…lo dices como si tuvieras un hoyo"

"No sería una sorpresa…". Se paró de puntitas recibiendo otro beso y se separó de él, caminando hacia la barra donde comían. "Pero no creo…cuando cague sangre es cuando tendremos que parar…"

Su amante rió volviendo a la sartén, los huevos no se habían quemado aún. "En ese caso…no podremos hacerlo como ayer todos los días…"

"Buen punto…". Roxas se recargó en una mano, sosteniendo su mejilla con ella, viendo a Axel servir la comida en un plato.

"Ah…pero ayer fué una noche especial…" Puso el plato frente el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos, acercándose a su rostro mientras hablaba con una voz grave. "Celebramos un año de ser marido y marido, ¿Cómo esperabas que no te cogiera tan duro que no te pudieras sentar en unas semanas?"

"Ooh claro…" Roxas dijo en una tonada divertida. "Olvidaba que tu apetito sexual es insaciable"

"No tienes idea de las cosas que pienso con solo verte querido". Besó su nariz. "Y ah, solo como un comentario, necesitamos comprar otra caja de condones…"

Roxas rió. "¿No tenemos otra?...creí haber comprado una hace un mes…"

"Eh…Si, compraste otra, pero ayer fue nuestro aniversario querido."

"Cierto…". Roxas tomó un tenedor, atrapó un pedazo de su comida entre sus dientes, mientras, el pelirrojo se hizo hacia atrás y se quitó el delantal.

"Ah, y la compraste hace dos semanas".

"Necesitamos control…".

Axel rió ante el comentario de su esposo. "Eso dijiste pero cuando empiezo no pareces mostrar resistencia…"

Llegó a la sala, acomodando los libros y velas aromatizadas. Vió el sillón.

"OH no…-". Volteó hacia Roxas, su esposo lo hizo hacia él con la boca llena. Casi la escupe al verle la cara al mayor. "¿Aquí también?...wow…tenemos muuuchas energías…"

"No podemos evitarlo…" Sorprendentemente Roxas ya había terminado de comer, se levantó a limpiar el plato y Axel eliminaba las manchas con una servilleta.

"Ah bien...hoy tengo que ir a esa entrevista cierto?"

"Si… ". Se enderezó suspirando. ""_Los Caminos de Los Días"_ ". Comenzó a recitar el pelirrojo, obteniendo una sonrisa de su amante, pero siguió. "_Sora no recuerda nada del día anterior. Su mente vive, pero su cuerpo no. No sabe la fecha, la hora o el tiempo. Solo sabe que entre la obscuridad y la nada, esta una voz sosteniéndolo para no dormirse."_ Axel levantó una ceja para ver a su esposo desde el umbral de su cuarto, recargado en la madera, sonriendo cruzado de brazos…El pelirrojo siguió hablando mientras se acercaba a él. "_Del Autor Roxas S. Una novela intrigante y misteriosa que le hará aferrarse a las letras de las páginas como ninguno otro. Galardonado por el Consejo de Cervantes, este libro es, sin duda alguna, una de las mejores novelas psicológicas de nuestra era."_

Terminó besándolo con fuerza contra la pared.

Roxas lo rompió pronto, su boca sabía aún a huevo y mañana así que eso no le gustaba mucho. Pero no podía negar, que eso lo emocionó lo suficiente para notar presión ahí…abajo.  
Axel lo notó.

"Ah…ni siquiera es medio día Roxas…y con un beso ya estas duro."

"Fue inesperado…"

"Esto también"

Tomó de golpe su erección haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, disfrutando el roce de Axel contra ella…su aliento en su oreja y todo su cuerpo encima. Contra la pared.  
Hubiera seguido de no ser que se separó rápidamente.

"No son ni las doce Axel…" Dijo nervioso.

El pelirrojo suspiró…lo vió partir…también la cicatriz que le hace recordar con rapidez y claridad el día en el que la providencia se lo mandó de vuelta del mundo de lo invisible.

No sabía ni porque ni para qué.

Pero tenía que cuidar lo que amaba.

Domingo, Marzo 24. 11:32 A.M.

Lo siguió hasta el baño, lo cubrió de besos, y juntos agradecieron a eso que los regresó a manos de otros, la oportunidad de seguir con vida.

Porque el aliento que les habían prestado seria consumado en noches de besos.  
Porque si de algo querían vivir era de la Sonrisa del otro.

Roxas ya había cumplido los 22 años y jamás se había sentido tan completo….haciendo feliz a alguien más.

Cerró los ojos, de la mano se quedó dormido, sentado junto su esposo, que no lo despertó y se quedó vigilándole, con la puerta del baño abierta…y durante sus sueños, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que lo amaba, como cada noche que su rubio descansaba primero que él.

xOxOx

Se empezó a levantar

"…Axel…"

Su saludo fué un beso.

"…Roxas…"

"…_Gracias…"_

"_Te amo"_


End file.
